


Slave to You

by silenceisdeafening



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Aftermath of Torture, Alive Beyond Birthday, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Artist L (Death Note), Bathing/Washing, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Beyond Birthday and His Jam, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Bonding, Bottom L (Death Note), Broken Bones, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gags, Good Sibling Yagami Sayu, Good Yagami Light, Hurt/Comfort, I am So Sorry L, Jealousy, Kidnapping, King Light Yagami, L Has Feelings (Death Note), L and Sayu are adorable, L has anxiety, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), L is cute, L needs to use his words, L on Pain Pills, Light spoils L, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Possessive Behavior, Protective Light Yagami, Protectiveness, Punishment, Separation Anxiety, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Spanking, Stimming, Storms, Therapy, Top Yagami Light, Torture, Touch-Starved, Weighted Blanket, Yagami Sayu is a Little Shit, autistic L, but in a good way, no one can argue with me on that, stimmy L, time outs, you will lose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisdeafening/pseuds/silenceisdeafening
Summary: L Lawliet is a slave that has been used for years, and when he goes up for sale, he does not expect much different from his new master. That is until he is sold to the Lord, Light Yagami.Slow to update.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 178
Kudos: 408





	1. Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly need more self-control. I need to finish these fics before posting new ones, but this idea would not get out of my head.

When Light got the new slaves' profiles, he was bored with all of them until he got to the bottom of the pile. 

Twenty-two years old, with wild, black hair and round, wide piercing grey eyes and pale skin. The doctor could not get his accurate height because of a curve in his spine, but they assume he is five foot eight. He was gorgeous.

Two things did make the young king frown. One, this was not an updated file. The examination was given four years ago. There was not much information about his old master, aside from a note that he was sold to Beyond. That caused Light to freeze. He heard the rumors about Beyond and had seen his slaves once the man got tired of them. That man was a cruel and disgusting master, and Light wished that he could do something with the man. Laws protecting slaves, however, were subpar, to say the least. Light was doing his best to change that, but he needed support. Unfortunately, masters did not want to let go of the right that they had to disregard someone as a human first and property second. Anything that came short of killing a slave was fine in the eyes of the law. 

The second was the words mentality deficient. Looking at his eyes through the picture, Light could tell that he was intelligent. Call it intuition, intelligence recognizing intelligence. So, Light looked through the short file again, thoroughly looking for an IQ score or a diagnosis that justified the use of those words. His IQ was 189, according to the file, so it was not that. Light's eyebrows furrowed when he found what might be the reason- autism. 

Light knew very little about the disorder, but according to the file, it caused the slave not to make eye contact, speak in a monotone, have stereotyped behaviors (rocking), and have sensory issues. The record did not go in-depth about any of it (Light would love to know the sensory issues the slave had). Still, with how unsatisfactory the rest of the file was, Light could not say that he was surprised. 

That was okay, though, Light thought with a smile as he asked his butler to give him as many modern books on autism that he could and asked if he could get Light an updated file on the slave. 

Light smiled to himself. L Lawliet would be his. 

…

L pulled and tugged on the cuffs attaching him to the wall, grunting at the effort. His wrists hurt, blood trickling down his forearms. He was physically exhausted; little food and sleep tend to do that. And the bastards that had him now seemed to think that he could survive on a slice of bread and a few hours of sleep. 

No, they were not idiots (well, the one outside his cell might be). They just wanted to torture him. Thought all they could do was slap him around and neglect him, and L was not scared of that. He had been through too much at the hands of Beyond to even care about what those men could do to him. Which was not much; they were not his masters. 

"Shut up in there, whore!" The man outside his cell shouted, banging on the bars with a metal pipe. L cringed at the sound. He hated loud noise. The sound of metal on metal was a real torture for L. Unfortunately, the Idiot found that out on day three and delighted in making L squirm.

"I need to go to the bathroom," L said in his monotone. It was not a lie but also not the reason he was pulling on his restraints. Mostly, he was doing it because it annoyed the hell out of the Idiot for whatever reason. L was not sure why it annoyed the Idiot so much. It was not like he could escape. 

"You just went."

Yeah, over five hours ago, L thought bitterly. Claiming that he just went was a favorite of the Idiot's, so he did not have to do anything.

"Please," L said through gritted teeth. He hated having to beg for his most basic needs to be met, but sometimes he had to swallow his hatred of it and beg. He was getting desperate here. 

"Hold it," the Idiot ordered, banging on the bars again, causing L to jump again. He saw an evil gleam in the Idiot's eyes, and he tensed in preparation to hear another bang, but the Idiot ran the pipe along the bars like a prisoner with a cup. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard to L. He whimpered and turned his head away from the shrinking noise. L tugged on the restraints, wishing that he would cover his ears. Tears burned in his eyes, and he started to rock back and forth to try, and self soothe. L breathed in and out slowly. He would rather not freak out in front of the Idiot. 

"Please stop," L begged, unable to take much more of the noise on top of being painfully hungry and thirsty and his painfully full bladder. 

With one more harsh bang that caused L to jump and make a quiet noise of distress, the Idiot stopped. L breathed a sigh of relief, but could not stop rocking, not that he cared. The Idiot could not punish him like Beyond did. 

"Crazy whore," the Idiot hissed. 

He was not crazy, L wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. L squirmed, trying to get into a mostly comfortable position so that he was not putting too much pressure on his bladder. L looked up at the large metal cuffs and glared. What was the fucking point of having them on him in the first place? He was in a cell, and yes, L realized that he was small, but he was nowhere near small enough to fit through the bars. Plus, there was always someone on watch. Even if he did find a way to get out of the cell and past the guard, he would eventually be identified as a slave as soon as someone looked up his name, and he would be returned to Beyond. Why would he ever want to go back to Beyond? He would rather be sold off and hope for the best. The cuffs were pointless. If anything, it put more work on the Idiot and Friend because there was a toilet in the cell. If they uncuffed him, he would be able to take care of his own business and not bother them. Well, not bother them unless he chose to, of course. L was not going to be here long. He might as well be a brat as long as he could. 

Another hour passed, and L was shifting every few seconds, not to annoy the Idiot this time, but because he physically could not stop. His bladder fucking hurt and his body was screaming at him to just let go. It would not be the first time he wet himself like a toddler, and it would make the pain stop. L was almost tempted, but he could not. 

"Please," L said, the plea escaping without his permission. The Idiot looked toward him. Might as well continue, "please take me to the bathroom. It hurts," L added a breathiness to his voice that made Beyond go crazy and do whatever L wanted him to do (within reason), "please." 

"Beg to someone else, Chit," the Idiot sneered. 

Bastard, L thought in his head, and he was very tempted to say it. It would sure be worth the backhand he would receive. 

Fifteen minutes later, L simply could not hold it anymore, and his body won out as a tiny bit of urine escaped his body. L groaned and bit his lip, trying to hold on a little bit longer, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. He couldn't; it hurt too much. L gasped as a strong stream left him, and there was no more holding back, and L could not help but sigh in relief.

"What are you doing in there," the Idiot asked, looking at L. His eyes almost instantly flew to the growing wet patch under L, "are you pissing yourself."

"It's your fault," L said, not bothering to care that he was wetting himself in front of his jailer, "I told you I had to go." 

The Idiot opened the cell door and lifted L up by the front of his tattered shirt. L hissed in pain as his arms were forced behind him and his shoulders and wrists protested the violent movement. L was suddenly jerked to the left, and he collapsed as a sharp pain exposed on his right cheek, but that is not what caused L to scream. His already abused left wrist snapped under the immense pressure of falling and the inability to move. The pain was sharp like a knife had been pierced through his wrist. Luckily his right seemed fine (maybe just a few more cuts to the skin.)

"What the hell is going on?" the Friend shouted, rushing down the stairs at L's scream. 

"He pissed himself," the Idiot said as the Friend stepped into the cell. The Idiot stepped aside as the Friend crotched down and helped L sit up, "then he tells me it's my fault." 

"Told him I had to go," L said, gritting his teeth against the pain in his wrist. L was not looking at either of the other men, but at a spot on the far wall of the cell. 

"You should have taken better care of him," the Friend shouted at the Idiot, "no one wants to buy damaged goods," the Friend pointed at L's red cheek (which still burned). 

"Plus, Kira is interested in him," the Friend said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why would Kira be interested in him?" the Idiot questioned. The whore was a freak. He was too skinny, too pale, he cannot even stand straight. Not to mention how he acts, the way he sits most times, his monotone voice, and the way he does not look at someone but through them. He was just creepy. 

"Who knows," the Friend said just as L said, "Kira." 

L had heard about Kira a little bit from Beyond, but he had a rule that whores should not know about politics rule, so L did not know much about him. All he knew was that he took over after Lord Soichiro died and punished criminals harshly. L shivered. He also heard a rumor from Beyond that he punished his slaves just as harshly. 

"Yes, chit," the Friend smiled, "you might be the property of the Lord. Let's get you cleaned up before tomorrow, though." 

L did not protest as they uncuffed him and handed him new clothes. 

…

L was surprisingly easy to find when Light got to the auction. He had shown a few minutes late so that he would be able to see the only slave that he was interested in right as he walked in. Light hung back for a moment to observe L. He noticed that L would tense at every loud noise, and every once in a while, he would look up at the ceiling and look nervous and squint at the lights. Every time L and the people pulling on the chains attached to him would stop, L would rub his foot on his pant leg or rub his bare feet together. L was hunched over a lot, and his knees were bent with his head down, making him look much shorter than the projected five foot eight. Light noticed that L had a dark bruise on his cheek, going down his chin. He could tell from here that it was swollen. There was also something wrong with his left wrist, though Light could not tell what or if there was something wrong. Maybe it was just the shadows. 

Light confidently strode over to L, people moving aside when they saw their King. Light smirked. 

"Hello," Light greeted the jailers handling L. L looked up at the man who greeted the other men. He was tall with long, light brown hair, bangs swept to the left side. He had brown eyes that were round with a gleam in them. What that gleam meant, L did not know. 

"My Lord," the Friend said, bowing along with the Idiot. L hesitated before doing the same. So, this was Kira, Lord Light. L had to admit, he was not expecting someone so young and handsome (yes, L could at least think that his possible new master was handsome) was Kira. 

Light's eyes traveled to L, who looked down at once. Light smiled at the shy slave and hooked a finger under his chin to lift his head. His eyes did not meet Light's, but he did not mind.

"Don't shy away from me, Sweetie," Light whispered gently through his words did not seem to have an effect on the slave, who was still looking down at the floor with his eyes. His eyes looked distant like he was trying to block the rest of the world out. Light did not like it. He wanted the slave to look at him, see him, not be so scared that he tries to leave reality. 

The King rested his fingertips on L's bruised cheek. The slave hissed quietly and flinched away from the pain. Light frowned, wondering what happened to the poor slave. The bruise looked new, and the slave had been with the jailers for a week. If he had a bruise before then, it should be mostly healed by now. So, one of the jailers did this to him. 

"Who did this to you?" Light asked, taking his fingers away from the slave's face, not wanting to cause any more pain to L.

L did not answer the King verbally, but he did look to his side, looking at the Idiot. Light smirked, gracefully turning to the man then dutifully backhanding the man. The Idiot staggered back and grasped his jaw. L looked between the Idiot and Light with wide eyes, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Light backhanded the Idiot. Light looked angry, but not at L, which was surprising in of itself to L. Light was angry at the Idiot on L's behalf because the Idiot hurt him. What the hell?

"You had no right to touch him," Light said to justify his actions in a calm voice, though there was an edge of anger.

Light looked back at L and saw red smudges on his wrists when the cuff moved with the jailer. Light had to breathe in and out slowly to keep his anger in check, but the thought of killing the jailers did cross his mind. 

"Give me the key to the cuffs," Light demanded, holding his hand out expectantly. As soon as the key was in his hand, he uncuffed the slave. L sighed in relief. The cuffs were hurting his wrist, especially his left wrist. The pressure was unbearable. L held his left hand to his chest, covering it with his right hand, trying to ease the pain. 

"Give me your hand," Light ordered gently, holding his hand palm up. L looked at Light with untrusting eyes. Was Light going to hurt him? L was unsure if he could handle much more pain without breaking down and having a full-blown meltdown. 

"I will not hurt you, Sweetie," Light promised with a kind smile. 

L was doubtful that Light would keep that promise in the long run, but L would rather not be hurt any further, and the fear of that happening made him place his left hand in Light's waiting hand. 

Light cooed when he saw the severely swollen, bruised, and red limb. It looked painful, and Light could not imagine having cuffs on that wrist. 'How isn't he in the very least complaining about the pain?" Light thought, looking back at the slave, who was also looking at his wrist. Light could not tell what L was thinking, but the way the corners of his mouth and eyes pinched told Light that he was in pain. They were going to visit his doctor as soon as Light got him to the castle. But first-

"10,000,000 yen," Light offered, smirking at the jailers' wide eyes, "you may collect from my treasurer before we leave." 

"Come, Sweetie," Light said, grabbing L's mostly uninjured hand, and walking away from the jailers. Light smiled, L was officially his, 

…

"I will take you to my doctor when we get home," Light told L, looking at his slave. He was sat across from Light, knees to his chest. He was hiding his left wrist between his knees and chest, and his right arm was on top of his knees to further hide his hand. Light was concerned. He did not want his slave afraid of him. But L was Beyond's slave, so Light should not be surprised by the fear and hiding an injury. 

L simply nodded at the words. He did not like doctors, but he knew that his new master would want him healed as quickly as possible. No one wants damaged goods.

"I might get you into some new clothes first, though," Light changed the subject, smiling. He wanted to see his slave without clothes on, and he wanted to check for further injuries. Currently, L was wearing a plain, white tunic and black canvas pants. Both were incredibly baggy on L. They were peasant clothes, Light thought in disgust. His L deserved to wear the finest of clothes. 

"What should I put you in, Darling?" Light asked, prompting L to talk. He had not heard L's voice yet. All he did was nod his head or, once when Light suggested that they let the doctors at the auction look at his wrist, shook his head. 

L risked a glance at the man across from him, looking for what his real intentions could be in getting him new clothes and asking his opinion. There was no way that his new master just wanted to be nice. He just wanted to see L nude, maybe use him before they go to the doctor. Whatever, as long as he got clothes that did not make him want to tear his skin off (much like what he was wearing now) and got his wrist fixed, L did not care if Light used him before. That was his purpose in life, wasn't it? 

"No opinions?" Light asked, frowning as he recognized the appraisal in L's eyes. His slave was analyzing, trying to pick truth from lie, trying to learn his true intentions. Unfortunately for L, it was a lot of brainpower wasted, Light would not lie to him, and he would make his intentions clear. If Light said he wanted L's opinion on what he wore, Light wanted his opinion. That might be a hard lesson for L to learn, though. Patience, Light thought to himself. 

"Whatever pleases," L said in response. It was an ingrained response to things like this. Whatever pleases, the master will please the slave. "I will wear whatever you want me too, Master." 

There it was, Light thought. The file was right. L did speak in a monotone, which made it hard to tell if he was telling the truth or what his true emotions were. His voice was somewhere between deep and high-pitch and had an almost calming aspect. Light could listen to L's voice all day. 

"Oh, hush, Sweetie," Light smiled at L for his efforts, though Light knew part of it was fake, "you may wear what you wish. You must understand that you are the property of the Lord now. I could buy you many things." 

L bit his lip, already tired of this conversation. Beyond never spoke to him much unless to order him around, so he had not had to make small talk in years. Not that he was very good at it, to begin with. It was annoying and pointless. 

"Whatever pleases," L said once again, this time quieter, hoping that would make his new master stop talking. Or at least stop talking and expecting an answer back, he quite enjoyed listening to Light's voice. 

Light regarded his slave a moment before going on about what they would do once they were home. It was obvious that L did not want to talk anymore, and Light was not going to force it. 

…

Light called his doctor as soon as he was back at the castle and explained that L possibly had a broken wrist, and he wanted a basic medical done on his slave. All they did was run a blood test to make sure L did not have any sexually transmitted diseases. No physical to make sure that he was healthy and Light knew that L was not. His ivory skin tone that was in the picture was now sickly pale. L was several pounds underweight, more than likely from lack of food. When Light helped L take off his disgusting clothes to replace them (a comfortable green sweater and a pair of black sweatpants, both Light's), Light could see his ribs. Even his collarbones and hip bones were protruding. L was malnourished, and Light knew it and hated it. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Don't get Light wrong, L was still exquisite, but Light wanted L to be healthy like he was in the picture. 

Once they got to the doctor, he introduced himself as Dr. Yamamoto and said that they would first take the x-ray for his wrist, so L sat down in his normal position and hesitantly stuck his hand in the machine. Light told the doctor everything that he wanted to check, and from what L could tell, it would be a basic check-up. But it still made L nervous, so he unconsciously lifted his thumb to his mouth to nibble at his nail. 

A second later, Light placed his hand on L's shoulder, smiling when L did not jump like he did all the other times that Light touched him. "Hey, don't be scared, Sweetie. We're not going to hurt you, okay." 

L simply nodded, not fully believing him, but taking comfort in the sweet words. 

Thankfully, Light was right, and they did not do anything to hurt L. The doctor just took his temperature, checked his ears, eyes, throat, heart, and lungs. Now, the doctor was putting the soft liner around his wrist and explaining that L would have to wear the cast for eight weeks before reassessing to see if he would need a brace. 

"Sounds good," Light said after Dr. Yamamoto explained, knowing that L would not say anything.

The doctor also prescribed pain medicine that L would need. 

"He can take this twice a day, morning and evening after he eats," the doctor explained, handing the bottle to Light, "as I said, I would recommend that he eats five smaller meals a day until he can handle eating three larger meals." 

Light thanked the doctor for his time, and L waved as they exited the room. 

"Are you hungry, L?" Light asked, already knowing the answer. 

L nodded quickly, trying not to show too much enthusiasm. Food could be taken away if he got too excited, "yes, master, I am very hungry."

Light smiled down at L, "the servants should have dinner prepared by now," Light took L's hand in his, "let's go." 

Light walked L to the large dining room. L's eyes widened, looking around and trying to take everything in of the new, strange, yet beautiful place. It was slightly overwhelming. 

Sensing that his slave might be getting overloaded by everything, Light squeezed L's hand tightly and assuringly. 

"'s big," L commented, looking up at the tall ceilings. Thankfully he did not seem bothered by them as he was at the auction. 

Light smiled, "you are at the royal palace." 

"I suppose that's true," L said, looking back down at the floor now that he was done assessing the room.

"Let's go eat," Light said, taking a few steps before stopping. L, not expecting Light to stop, stumbled when he did. L opened his mouth to apologize. He did not mean to walk ahead of his master, but he was so damn hungry. When he looked at Light's face, though, his mouth snapped closed. His master did not look angry. He was smiling. What was he smiling at?

"I'd like very much to feed you," Light said as he began walking again.

"T-to feed me?" L asked, cocking his head to the left.  
There were those eyes again, Light thought. L's eyes were assessing him again, trying to figure out what Light wanted in exchange. Light decided to ignore the untrusting eyes for now, but he was going to have to do something about it soon. Light wanted his slave to trust him. Unfortunately, L did not seem like the type of slave to trust easily. Perhaps laying all his cards on the table- rules, punishments- would make L feel more at ease. 

That was for tomorrow, Light thought. He was hungry and tired and knew that L was as well, and very much wanted to show L something.

"Yes," Light said to answer L's question, "come sit with me." 

L nodded but hesitantly complied, especially when he realized that Light wanted him to sit in his lap, not beside him. Now, L was sitting on Light's lap, straddling him and L tried not to blush at that fact. 

"Here you go, Darling," Light said, placing a piece of strawberry next to L's lips. L hummed as the sweet taste coated his tongue. Light smiled at his slave's delight at the simple fruit. They would need to get more strawberries if L liked them so much.

L supposed that the meal was not horrible like this, if not weird. But he would rather be fed good food in a strange way than go days without eating. So, if this kept his master happy and there was a meal involved, L was not going to complain. As the doctor predicted, it did not take long for L to become full, and, after Light helped him take his pill, he sat back in Light arms until Light was done. 

It did not take long for the pain meds to hit him and make him feel much more tired, not that he was not already exhausted. L's head dropped before he jerked himself awake and rubbed at his eyes with his uninjured hand. Light, for whatever still had not used him yet, and he could not fall asleep until that happened. Master would not like that. 

"Shh," Light cooed, guiding his slave's head to his shoulder so he could rest. L needed rest, and Light would much rather have to carry a sleeping L to their room than have him fight his sleep. L hummed and did not try to fight his master. He had to admit, it was kind of nice being in Light's arms. Beyond never held him, no one really did except when he was a small child. He missed the simple human contact. One that did not evolve sex, though L knew that it was going that way. 

Light patted L's back and ran his hand through the slave's hair. By time Light was done with his meal, L was nearly asleep. 

"Hey, Sweetheart," Light whispered in L's ear, causing him to lift his head to look at Light. Light stroked L's left cheek, and to L's horror, he leaned into the touch. L would blame it on the pain meds later. 

Light smiled at his slave's reaction to his touch, "we need to go to our room. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" 

L had to admit, at least to himself, that Light carrying him sounded nice. L was not too sure if he could walk right now, but he nodded his head and said (slurred), "yeah, I can walk." 

Light hummed at the answer and said, "I don't think so, Sweetie," as he effortlessly stood with L in his arms. L gasped and could not find it in him to protest as his head went back to rest on Light's shoulder. He did not care anymore. He was too damned sleepy. 

"Poor thing," Light said as they entered their room, "I think it is definitely time for bed."

L nodded, not bothering to ask about sex. He was sure if his body could handle that, and he did not want to run the risk of being punished for falling asleep. 

Instead of his master lying on the bed, he sat down on a chair with L back in his lap. L made a hum of confusion, forcing his heavy to open. 

"Shh," Light hushed as he began to rock, "close your eyes, Darling."

L was shocked when he realized that they were sitting in a rocking chair—a big plush one, but a rocking chair nonetheless. The rocking felt amazing, honestly better than L rocking himself. Why does Light have this, L could not help but think. Does he know? That was a possibility, masters get slave's medical records in a file, but why would Light want to encourage this? Beyond would punish him for these behaviors, claiming that he did not want a crazy slave. But Light… Light was helping him do this. Why? 

L could not think about that anymore when suddenly a weight was placed on top of him. He was surrounded by a deep, comforting pressure that made him melt. It took L much longer than it should have to realize that Light put a blanket on him. But if it was just a blanket, why was it so heavy? 

"Hush, Darling," Light whispered, rocking a bit faster, "go to sleep."

L hummed in agreement and willed his mind to shut up. He could wonder about all the things he was thinking of tomorrow. Right now, Master wanted him to sleep. 

So that is what he did.


	2. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is not as cruel as L was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on my other fics, but I am having fun with this one.

L groaned as he woke up. His wrist hurt like hell, and his stomach felt like it was trying to eat itself. L just opened his eyes and pushed the uncomfortable feeling away. He was a slave; he was not supposed to complain. He got what he got, and he was grateful for it. L stretched the sleep out of his muscles and relaxed against the pillows. He looked at his Master, who was still asleep. 

His new Master was strange, L thought. He did so many things that Beyond (and L assumed other masters) would never do. He held L and fed him. He took L to the doctor; L convinced himself that it was because no one wanted a broken toy. But, his Master was not treating him like a toy. L had expected to be used before going to the doctor. Then he expected it before dinner, then after. But it never happened; L had a hard time trying to discern the reason. Master seemed more concerned about his health than using him, which was ridiculous. That's why Light bought him. 10,000,000 yen, that was a lot of money. More than L was worth. Light also helped him rock. L admitted; it was nice, and he needed it after everything that happened the previous day. He might need it after today, and in the back of his mind hoped that his Master would do it again. But it was just strange; L was used to being called crazy for those behaviors, and he was used to being punished for them. 

Light also did little things that were strange to L. His Master squeezed his hand when he got nervous in the dining room. He rubbed his back, ran his fingers through his hair to get him to relax. He smiled at him. He asked his opinion on things and gave him choices. 

God, how was he going to get used to all of this? What if all of this was a one-time thing? In a way, L hoped that it was and that Light was going to chain him up somewhere like a dog. At least that was familiar, not strange, like sleeping on a bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets and his master sleeping beside him. L hoped that Light would explain how this was supposed to work if it was not a one-time thing. He might not be here long, but he wanted to be good while he was. 

"Good morning, Sweetheart," L startled at the voice of his Master and looked down on instinct. There was another thing, all the cute pet names. L was not used to Sweetheart, Sweetie, Darling. He was used to Bitch, Whore, Chit, Slave. Words that used to make him cry before Beyond had to find more creative ways to see his tears. L shivered

L felt a hand touch his hair before smoothing it back. It was sheer willpower that he did not lean into the touch. 

"What are you thinking about, Darling?" Light asked, concerned when L looked troubled. 

"Nothing, Master," L said, still not looking at Light. 

Light frowned. L was lying to him, and Light hated it when people lied to him. He decided to let that go; he knew the type of environment L came from, and lying was the way of survival. 

"How are you this morning?" Light asked next, sitting up in the bed and noticed L's casted arm on the pillow. "How's your wrist?"

"Fine," L said, "sore." 

Another lie. The stress lines on L's face told Light that he was in pain. This time, Light could not let the lie go. This was about L's health. Light needed L to tell him if he was hurt or not feeling okay. 

"Don't lie to me, Sweetie," Light said gently, hoping the small reprimand was all his slave needed to tell him the truth. 

"I'm not," L denied, and he wanted to kick himself, especially at the look on his Master's face. He looked angry. L should have kept his mouth shut. 

L was about to stutter out an apology, but his Master beat him, "over my lap."

L froze as his eyes widened. His heartbeat spiked, and his breathing became quick. He started shaking. 

Light moved to sit down so that his legs dangled off the side of the bed. He looked back at L, who had not moved but stared ahead with fear-filled eyes. He hated that L was so scared right now, but he had to get his point across. So, keeping up the stern master act, he reached for L and grasped his uninjured hand and said, "don't make me move you," in a low, serious voice. 

L was on the move in an instant. He stood before dropping himself on Light's lap in a quick, practiced movement. L shook harder as he remembered all the spankings Beyond gave him. They were unbearable, and more than once left his ass looking black and blue instead of pale, then Beyond would use him. L stuttered. 

"Shh," Light cooed, rubbing L's back in an attempt to calm him, his other traveling to cup L's ass. His slave whimpered as if Light had smacked him. Light frowned. He was not really planning on spanking L; he knew the threat of a spanking would more than likely be enough to get his point across. With how L was reacting now, Light knew that he would have to use this punishment sparingly. 

"Hush, L," Light began patting L's bottom gently, causing L to jump and whimper again, "take a deep breath, I need you to listen." 

L forced himself to take a deep breath, even though every small pat on his bottom made his chest tighter in anticipation. Why didn't Light pull down his pants and start hitting? The waiting for pain was almost worse than the pain itself.

"Are you listening, L?" Light asked when he noticed that L had forced himself to relax. 

L nodded, "yes, Master," L whispered. Anything to make Light speak so that they could get on with it. Based on how Light was treating him so far, L could assume that the punishment would not be as harsh as Beyond's, thought L could not help but fear that he was wrong. 

"Good," Light whispered, rubbing his hand up his slave's back and to his hair. 

"I do not want you lying to me," Light began, and L knew that that's why he was over his Master's lap, to begin with. 

"When I ask you a question, it's not because I wanna hear myself speak. It's because I truly do want your opinion on something, or I want to know the truth, especially when it comes to your health. Understood?" 

L nodded.

"Use your words," Light said, voice still stern.

"Yes, Master," L whispered, voice quivering, "I understand."

"No more lying?" 

"No more, Master," L whispered, and he would not. Anything to avoid this type of bone-crushing anxiety.

Light took pity on L. It sounded like his slave was about to start crying. L had obviously learned his lesson, so after patting his bottom a few more times, Light said, "okay, all done, Sweetie," in his normal, kind voice. 

That made L freeze again. All done? What the hell? Light hadn't hit him once. This had to be a trick. Once he moved, Light would use that as an excuse to punish him further. He might tie L down and leave him with a gag and a blindfold, for days. L shivered and did not dare move. There was no way the punishment was over. 

Light noticed the way that L froze and tensed at his words. Beyond played mind games, Light remembered. L must not think that Light is telling the truth. Light wished that he could read L's mind so he could soothe his slave's fears.

"Up we go, Sweet Boy," Light said, helping L stand. L stood in front of his Master with his head down and shaking like a leaf. 

"C' mere, L," Light ordered in a gentle tone. L whimpered. What had he done now? He was listening to Light. L tried to drape himself over Light's lap again, but his Master stopped him. L rubbed his cast to try and regulate his emotions. He was so confused. What did his Master want him to do? 

"Gimme a hug, Sweetie," Light said, opening up his arms. L dropped and sat on his Master's lap. He brought his arms to his chest and resisted the urge to rock. He still did not understand. The punishment was over, for now, L knew that now, but why? Punishments were never that easy. Punishments were supposed to hurt, either physically or emotionally, or both. The punishment could not be over. Light was going to make him wait and hit him when he least expected it. L felt tears burn the back of his eyes at that thought. Beyond did that all the time. He made L wait for hours (even days) for a punishment, making L terrified for those hours or days. L broke and begged for the punishment on multiple occasions because he could not handle the fear anymore. 

Light frowned when L's shakes did not die down, and he felt tears soak into his shirt. "Shh, Sweet Boy," Light cooed in L's ear, rubbing his back and playing with his hair, "it's all done. All is forgiven. I promise," Light kissed L's forehead and gently began rocking back and forth to soothe L. 

L whimpered again as Light started to rock. He really needed it, but he was still not convinced that this was not a trick, so he did not allow himself to relax. 

"Do you wanna go rock?" Light asked after a few minutes, and L did not relax. Light knew that L did not believe him when he said the punishment was over, and Light did not know what to say to get that across, but he was going to try. He could not leave L to deal with his emotional state alone.

L simply nodded because lying is what caused this whole situation to begin with. 

"Okay, Sweet Boy," Light said, standing with L in his arms. He was not going to make L stand and walk just to have him sit in his lap again. He was not going to risk another miscommunication. 

Once they were in the rocking chair, Light started rocking him and L back and forth just like the night before, "hush, Darling," Light said when L whimpered again, "I know you do not believe me, but everything is okay, I'm not going to hurt you," and that was not just a promise that the punishment was over. Light knew that he would have to punish L in the future, but he would never be overly cruel. 

After a few minutes of simply rocking and Light cooing comforting nothings into his ear, L relaxed into his Master. He could not help it. Emotionally, L was done, and he was in pain, and the comforting rocking and the embrace of his Master were too much.

"I don't understand," L whispered into Light's shoulder. His voice sounded so small and broken, and Light hated it. 

Light held L a little tighter and asked, "what don't you understand, Sweetheart?" 

A lot of things, L thought. The way Light holds him, talks to him, comforts him, the way he had not used him yet, everything. He did not understand his new Master. He really did not understand his old Master, but at least he knew what to do to keep him happy. L had no idea how he could keep Light happy. 

"The punishment," L said, deciding to start with what was bothering him now.

"It's all over," Light promised again, and he was going to keep saying it until L got the message, "I got my point across, and you learned your lesson," Light continued, deciding L might need a little more explanation to fully believe him, "to keep going would be cruel, no?" 

"I-I suppose," L said. But masters are supposed to be cruel, L thought, being kind was a show of weakness.

"So calm, Sweet Boy," Light said, "It's all over." 

"Yes, Master," L whispered, deciding that he was finally going to believe his Master for now. 

"Good boy," Light praised, smiling as he felt L relax in his arms. 

"I'm good?" L asked with disbelief in his tone. The only time Beyond called him good was after using him, and that was only if L was perfect and followed all of his orders.

"You are very good, L," Light declared, knowing his slave needed to hear the praise. 

After a moment's silence, Light asked, "so, how is your wrist." 

L gulped at the question and said, "hurts pretty bad," it was still an understatement, but Light did not have to know that. 

"How about I order breakfast in here so you can take your pill?" Light asked, "I was going to show you around the castle, but I think relaxing in here sounds better now, don't you think?" 

"Yes, Master," L nodded, agreeing with his Master on everything. 

Breakfast was served fast, and L ate quick (as quick as his Master was feeding him, that is), wanting to take the pain meds so his wrist would stop hurting. He knew that the pill would make him tired, but L was not entirely opposed to that. A nap sounded great after his emotional morning. 

"Here you go, Sweet Boy," Light said, helping L take his medicine. 

There was still a burning question in the back of his mind. One that L could not ignore. So, L said, "Master," in a quiet, almost timid tone. 

Picking up on his slave's distress, Light was quick to answer, "yes, Darling." 

"May I ask a question?" 

"Go on."

"Why haven't you used me yet, Master?" L asked, confusion clear in his tone. 

Light paused. 'Used him,' Light knew what he meant by those words, but he thought that it was obvious. Apparently not. 

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Light asked, wanting to know if he was correct in his assumption. 

"S-sex," L said, forcing the warmth in his cheeks to retreat. He was a whore. He was not supposed to be embarrassed about this.

After a moment, Light whispered, "on the bed," in L's ear. He was not planning on having sex with L. Light simply wanted to see L's reaction to some things, and hoped that it would not cause another near meltdown. "On your back." 

L's eyes widened, but he obeyed his Master. Stupid, L scolded himself. He knew he should not say anything. But this part was easy. All L had to do was go limp and let his Master do whatever he wanted, and he would be fine. Most of the time. 

Once L was on the bed, Light walked over and climbed on the bed so that he was on top of L. His arms held him up, and his knees were on either side of L's hips. Light forced his dick to behave as he leaned down a kissed L on the lips. They were not doing that now, not yet. Soon, maybe, but not now. 

L went limp as his Master's lips touched him. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of Light's lips; they were gentle and soft, not harsh, painful, and cracked. 

Light hummed when he felt L go limp. He did not like that. He wanted L to enjoy sex too.

So, Light leaned his head down so that his lips were right next to L's ear and whispered, "not yet," Light moved off of L and sat up, waiting for L. 

It took a second for L to process when he did L sat up on his elbows and looked at his Master, "what?" 

"I don't want to have sex with a dead body," Light explained, but L just looked more confused. 

"I'm not dead," L said unless his Master saw something that he did not. L knew that he was underweight (malnourished according to Yamamoto), but he was not that bad to be compared to a dead body, was he?

"You know what I mean," Light said. 

"I-I'm sorry, I really don't, Master," L said, looking down. 

Right, Light thought. During his research on autism, he learned that people with the condition tended to take things too literally. L probably thought that Light just admitted to not being into necrophilia. Light had to hold back a snort. 

"Okay, let me try that again," Light said, and L nodded, "you went limp as soon as I kissed you." 

L nodded. That was what he was supposed to do. At least he thought he was supposed to do. 

"I don't want you to do that, Sweetie," Light explained, stroking L's cheek, "I want you to enjoy what we do as much as I do. I don't want you to just sit there and take it." 

L looked at Light like he grew a second head. That did not make any sense to L.

"It's okay that you are not ready for that yet," Light continued, not wanting L to blame himself. It was not L's fault; it was Beyond's. God, Light wished that the bastard would do something illegal so he could kill him. Light would enjoy that. "We can take things slow." 

"Not to mention, your wrist is broken. I don't think you can physically handle sex," at the worried look on his slave's face, Light said, "and that's okay too. We will take things slow." 

"What does that mean?" L could not help but ask. 

"I'll get you used to platonic touch first," Light said, running his hand from L's cheek to his hair, smoothing it back, smiling as his slave leaned into the touch, "then kissing," here, Light leaned forward and kissed L's lips again. L did not kiss back, and that is what Light wanted, for L to kiss back. 

"Then we will go from there," Light looked into L's eyes, looking for understanding, "understood?" 

"Yes, Master. I understand," L said, understanding the fact that they were going to go slow, but not understanding the reasoning behind it, "we will take things slow." 

"Good boy," Light praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend called me a cock-block, and I'm not going to disagree with her. She also called L an emotional mess that she just wants to give a big hug and I'm also not going to disagree with her on that. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and suggestions all appreciated.


	3. Bath and Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L take a bath together, and L sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness. Pure Fluff.

"How about we take a shower?" Light asked after a few moments of silence. 

L shuddered. He hated showers, or at least he hated the showers Beyond would give him. They were frigid, like ice crystals raining down on them. Beyond never seemed to mind and would stuff them into the tiny room barely big enough for L. L would be squished against the wall and Beyond. He felt like he was suffocating. Then, sometimes, Beyond would force his head back and his mouth open. The water would fill his mouth and lungs, and he would nearly drown. 

Light saw L tumble as soon as he said the word shower. Then saw his slave's eyes grow distant and become filled with fear. Wherever L was at that moment, it certainly was not here. 

"Hey, Darling," Light whispered and, keeping his movements conspicuous as to not startle L, placed a hand on his shoulder. L, however, did startle, heaving himself backward with a yelp. 

"Hush, Darling, hush," Light cooed, showing L his hands, palms exposed, "there is no reason to be frightened. I am here."

"M-Master?" L whispered.

"Yes," Light responded, hoping that L was referring to him, "come back to me, Sweet Boy," Light took a chance and placed a hand on L's cheek and rubbed the skin with his thumb. L leaned into the touch. 

"Ma-Master," L stuttered again, the hazy feeling in his brain edging away and the memory fleeing. In horror, L realized what he did. He pulled away from Light, his Master, and yelled at him. He was not supposed to do any of that. He took Master's touch no matter how painful, and he did not pull away. 

"I'm sorry, Master," L whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"What on Earth could you be apologizing for?" Light asked, disbelief coloring his tone. Whatever happened, Light could tell L had no control over his reactions. Even if he did, Light would not force touch on L, and if Light scared L somehow, a little yelp was not outside of a normal reaction. 

He had to be honest, L reminded himself, "I pulled away from you, Master, and yelled," L explained, voice completely devoid of emotion once more. 

"Neither of which are extraordinary reactions by someone who is scared, no?" Light asked. 

"'M not supposed to," L said, desperation entering his voice, wishing Light would understand what he was trying to say. 

"Pardon my language, Darling, but those seem like some pretty shitty rules to me," Light said, smiling when L looked at him with shock coloring his face, "they are not very fair and do not benefit either of us in the long run. Those are not my rules, Darling."

"Really?" L asked. 

"Yes, really," Light assured, "now, I will not tolerate disrespect, but I will not punish you for your natural reaction to stimuli. Understood."

"Yes, Master," L nodded. 

Light did not think L understood everything he was saying, and even if he did, this one moment would not erase years of pain and torment and learned responses, but it was a start. They would need to revisit this multiple times, and L would need to be assured he would not be punished for every little thing he did, especially in these early days. As he learned the new rules, the more at ease L would become in his new life. It was a lot of change, and Light wanted to do it as slowly as possible, but it almost seemed like that was not an option. 

"We do need to get clean, though, Sweetie," Light said, "how about a bath, then?" 

"The bath," L said almost instantly. He had not taken a bath in years, but he remembered liking them before he became a slave. 

"Sounds great, Darling," Light smiled kindly. 

…

"It's big," L said, looking at the tub. At first, L wondered if they would fit in the tub together, assuming that it would be small, but like everything else L had seen in the castle, the tub was overly big. 

"I know," Light replied, sitting on the edge to turn on the faucet. He did not know what temperature L liked, but he turned it slightly lower than what he liked to be safe. "We need to get the waterproof cover over the cast," Light said, standing to retrieve said cast cover.

L nodded. 

After taking L's shirt off, Light helped L get his arm into the cover, "how does it feel?" 

"Feels weird," L said with a cringe. The cover was rubbery and felt too smooth and was just bad. 

"Sorry, Sweet Boy," Light apologized, brushing his slave's hair back, "I'll see Yamamoto can get you a different one." 

L nodded, noting that his Master sounded entirely sincere. 

Light helped L out of his pants and underwear, the covering limiting L movements further, and stepped out of his clothes. L glanced over his Master's nude form and then let his gaze drop. 

"Let's get in, Sweetie," Light said as he stepped into the tub. He then looked at his slave, waiting for him to join. 

L hesitated a moment, the memories of being in the shower with Beyond still running through his mind, before joining his Master. L stepped in and sat away from Light. Not so far away that Light could not grab him if his Master so desired, but not close enough to touch without moving. 

L sighed as the warm water lapped his skin. It felt nice, and it was relaxing. Plus, his medicine was just starting to make the edges of his mind blissfully fuzzy, and his chest warm. It helped him relax further into the warmth. 

L almost forgot that someone else was in the tub with him until he heard Light say, "do you like it, Sweet Boy?" 

"Yes, Master," L answered, with a little nod.

Light swirled the water around lazily with an index finger, letting his slave enjoy relaxing a few moments longer. L deserved it. He has had a stressful, well four years, but the last few days must have been extra stressful for him. 

"L?" Light said after a few minutes. 

"Yes, Master?" L asked, opening his eyes. Wait, when did he close his eyes? L did not know. He was suddenly exhausted. Why was he so tired? It was still morning. Oh, yeah, he took pain medicine because his wrist was hurt. The Idiot hurt it. But he was with Light now, and he was helping his wrist get better. Light was a good master. Well, L did not know how to characterize a "good" master. Beyond claimed to be a good master, and he was nothing like Light. Two things that are so entirely opposites could not both be good. Kind, L decided to settle on. Light was a very kind Master. Wait, Light called him. He wanted something. L should be listening, but that was so hard. Why couldn't he listen? He wanted to listen. He wanted to be good. He did not want a punishment. 

"Hey, Sweet Boy," Light called gently, breaking through the fog in L's mind. Light touched his cheek. L flinched away when the touch made his cheek wet. He did not like his face wet. It did not feel good. 

"Awe, c' mere, Baby," Light practically cooed. L looked like he was about to fall asleep, and he was obviously having a hard time focusing, or else he would have moved closer to him when Light asked. 

Light gently guided L until he was pressed up to his chest. L hummed and did something that Light was not expecting him to do for a long time. L snuggled into his chest, rubbing his cheek against Light like a kitten. 

"You are very cute," Light said with a small smile, holding L closer. 

L hummed again, "you are a very kind master," he murmured against Light's skin. 

Light felt his heart skip at the statement. L was not lying; he knew better than that now. He was not saying that to get on Light's good side or have Light do something for him. Frankly, he was too drugged up for that. He was telling the truth, what he really thought of Light, and Light could not be happier of what L thought of him. 

"Thank you, Sweet Boy," Light said, letting himself enjoy holding L for a few more seconds, and knowing that L enjoyed being held if his tiny smile was anything to go by.

"Okay," Light whispered as to not startle L, "let me get you clean, L, then you can go take a nap. How does that sound?" 

"Good, Master," L muttered. A nap sounded good. Would Master hold him again? L wanted the heavy blanket again. That felt good. He liked the pressure. Getting clean sounded good too. It had been a long time since he felt truly clean. What did clean feel like? 

"I'm going to wash your hair first," Light informed. L simply nodded. 

Light, remembering L's reaction to the word shower, poured the water over his head as gently as possible, and tried to avoid getting his face wet. L still whimpered and tried to push back. Light held his slave still with his free arm. 

"It's okay, Darling," Light whispered, "I am right here."

"Master," L mumbled, "not gonna hurt."

It was a statement, but still, Light answered, "that's right, Sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you," maybe L was starting to believe him. 

Light poured a generous amount of shampoo onto his hand. L's hair was a greasy mess of tangles. When was the last time anyone brushed L's hair, let alone washed it? 

Light massaged the shampoo into his slave's hair. L liked having his hair played with; Light realized when L leaned into his touch and made a noise of approval.

"I'm happy you like it," Light told L, not expecting a response from L. 

L was so far gone that he did not have a response when Light rinsed his hair. 

Light used both of his hands to work the conditioner through L's hair until he could easily run his hand through L's hair. 

"I'm going to rinse, Sweet Boy," Light whispered the warning in L's ear. Once again, L did not react. 

"I'm going to wash your body," Light said after running a comb through L's hair, even though he was mostly asleep against him. 

Light washed L's body, and, if he was honest, he touched L more than what was strictly necessary, but he wanted to feel L. 

"Okay, let's get out, Sweetheart," Light said, lifting L out of the tub. He dried L's and his bodies off, taking the cover off of L's arm, before carrying L into the bedroom. 

Light laid L down on the bed before turning to the closet. Unfortunately, L's clothes have not come in. Light had ordered them when he decided he wanted L as his own. He ordered many things, cotton shirts, jeans, and silks. Light was very interested to see L in the silks. 

Light picked out his regular clothes, red button-down with a black tie, jacket, and pants. He then picked out clothes for L. He loved seeing L in his clothes and would continue to dress L in his clothes when his clothes came in. Light picked out a light grey sweater and a pair of comfortable black pajama pants. He would put L in something more appropriate for the day after his nap, but he was not going to force L not into anything uncomfortable while he was sleeping. 

Light then brushed his hair, tied his shoulder-length hair back, and swiped his hair to the left side. He checked himself in the body length mirror and made sure he looked proper. 

L was asleep by time Light was finished getting ready. "Hey Sweet Boy," Light said, running his hand through L's now soft hair. L made a face of discontent and turned away from Light. "Wake up a second."

L groaned and rubbed his eyes. He did not want to get up and did not understand why Light was insisting that he did. He was tired. 

"Sleepy," L mumbled, not thinking about it. 

"I know, Darling," Light said, sympathy in his tone, "let me get you dressed, then you can sleep some more." 

L groaned and nodded, trying his best to help his Master, but the pain meds made his limbs feel like lead, and he was too uncoordinated to truly help. Light did not seem to mind, though, gently guiding his limbs into clothes and pulling on them so that they fit. Well, Light's clothes swallowed L, but it was cute. 

"So, I have to get some work done today," Light began, and L nodded, too tired to talk, "you can come with me and sleep on the couch in my office, or you can stay in here and sleep on the bed. Which one?" 

L hummed and rested his head on Light's chest as he processed the question. He really did not want to be alone. He had been alone for so long. "Stay with Master," L said.

"Okay, Sweet Boy," Light said, kissing the side of L's head before picking him up, knowing that his slave could not handle walking all the way to his office. Light could only hope that he would not run into any of his servants that would want to talk. He also grabbed L's weighted blanket. 

"Baby ponytail," L murmured, pawing at Light's hair and surprising Light by giggling. Light looked down at L, a small, shy smile gracing his features. 

Light smiled as well, letting L play with his hair until they got to his office. Yes, he might need to redo it, but it was a small price to pay to see his sweet boy smile. 

"Down you go, Sweetheart," Light said, placing L down on the couch. L hummed as he felt the heavy blanket cover him. He snuggled into the cushions and pulled the blanket tightly around himself. He felt Light rub his back through the blanket. That was nice. L closed his eyes, not fighting the pull of sleep. 

Light smiled down at his sleeping slave and looked at him for a moment. He looked so damned cute, and Light wished that he could watch him all day. Unfortunately, Light had work to do, so he stood and sat at his chair. 

Light quickly fixed his hair and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters will be introduced next chapter and someone gets jealous of the new slave.


	4. Mikami and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is introduced to Mikami and does not like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two day in a row! Whoo whoo. I am really just enjoying writing this one, so don't mind me as a write this more than my other fics.

Light worked for about an hour and a half before, at precisely eight-thirty in the morning, he heard a knock on his office door. Light looked up from the papers he was reading and back to L. His slave did not seem to be bothered by the knock. He simply groaned and rolled over in his sleep, back now to Light. 

"Come in," Light said, just loud enough to be heard through the thick door. He did not want his slave to be distributed. "And be quiet."

Light heard the door open and looked over to see his more loyal and trusted advisor, Teru Mikami. 

"Good morning, My Lord," Mikami greeted, bowing before standing straight up. His eyes drifted to the lump on the couch. By the spiky, black hair, Mikami could only assume it was the Lord's new pet. 'Let's see how long this one lasts,' Mikami thought to himself. The longest time that a pet stayed was six months. They just did not hold the Lord's attention for that long. Though, the Lord seemed pretty adamant about having this one. 

"Good morning, Mikami," Light responded, signing his name off of one of the papers, "any news?"

"Not much," Mikami stated, "Takada has cleared your schedule for this afternoon. The men were not happy having to reschedule."

"I do not care if they were happy or not. That meeting can wait until later," Light rolled his eyes. There was not much that pleased 'the men,' but until conflicts with Korea were settled, they had to meet on a weekly basis to discuss the progress they were making. 

"My Lord, you have not canceled meetings for a long time. Is it because of the new slave?" Mikami asked though he knew the answer. The Lord had never cleared his schedule for a pet. 

"Yes, it is because of L, which is how you will refer to him," Light demanded, eyes boarding into Mikami's, "though I do not have to explain myself to you," there was danger in the Lord's voice. The Lord had been offended by his words, Mikami realized. 

Mikami bowed once again, "please accept my apology, My Lord. I meant no offense." 

"If that is all," Light was about to excuse his advisor when he heard a low groan from the couch. Both of the men looked toward the couch to see that L was now on his back, face scrunched up. He then relaxed after a moment and lifted his uninjured hand to rub his eyes before they opened. 

Light was on his feet in an instant. His entire body posture changed as he walked over to his slave. He usually walked with purpose, no matter where he was going. There was an air of power and grace that always surrounded him. Now, he was much more relaxed and looked more open than Mikami had ever seen him. 

All that just because the slave woke, Mikami thought. Unbelievable. 

"Hey there, Sweet Boy," Light whispered to L with a soft smile, drawing his slave's eyes to him.

"Hello, Master," L greeted, sitting up at the sight of his Master.

Light sat next to L, running a hand gently through L's hair, noting that it was once again a mess. Light would need to brush it again. 

"How was your nap?" Light asked, allowing his hand to rest on L's face.

"Good, Master," L responded. He still felt a little groggy because of the pain medication, but he felt better than that morning. His wrist did not hurt as much, and his emotions were more in line. 

"How's your wrist?" 

L looked at his wrist, blinking as if trying to decide how much it hurt. It was not as bad as when he first woke up, but the pain was not completely gone like after taking medicine. 

"Hurts," L decided to say. 

"On a scale from one to ten," Light asked, wanting to know just how much it hurt in case L needed more medicine. 

"Three, four," L said, not sure which described the pain best. 

"Mmm," Light hummed as he considered L's answer, pouring L a glass of water, "that's not bad enough to take any medicine, is it?" 

"No, Master," L shook his head, gratefully taking the water from his Master's hands and drinking it. As much as he liked his nap, he would much rather stay up for a little bit. His Master said that he wanted to show him around the castle, and L was very interested to see what was around. 

"Unfortunately, I have a little more work to do," Light said, wrapping an arm around L casually, "so you can relax or read," Light pointed toward a bookshelf. L's eyes brightened, and he looked toward the bookshelf. The only problem would be if the books were written in Japanese, but L could see a couple in English. 

"I wanna read, Master," L said, pointing to the books shyly, hoping now that he said something, the option would not be taken away, "please." 

"Of course, Darling," Light said with a smile, patting his back, "go pick a book out." 

L was happy to obey his Master and was about to stand when he noticed another man in the room. He was tall, taller than Master, with long, shiny black hair. He was wearing a plain white button-down with a black vest, tie, jacket, and pants. 'He looks like he's going to a funeral,' L thought to himself and, if Light was not around, he would have said it out loud. The man looked like an average servant. He even had wire-rim glasses. The only thing that threw L off about the man was his eyes. Red. His eyes were red, just like Beyond's. L had to suppress a shiver, so he simply let his face go black (a talent he had a hard time exploiting with Light) and stared at the man, knowing many people found his stare creepy. Maybe if L creeped the man out enough, he would leave. 

Light noticed the way L was staring at Mikami, and it was not a friendly look at all. It did not seem that L liked Mikami too much, or maybe it was the fact that he did not like people. Light remembered reading a part of L's file that said he was 'completely incompatible with others.' Well, it would not hurt to make introductions and tell Makimi to get out. 

"This is Mikami," Light told L, tightening his hold on L, bringing L's attention back to him, "he is one of my advisors, and he was just leaving." 

Mikami did not need to be told twice. The pet's eyes were unnerving, to say the least. It was like the pet was looking through him and not at him. How did that slave catch the Lord's eye? Sure, the pet seemed submissive enough, but there was something off about him. Maybe it was the eyes or the way he sat or the fact that his hand was broken. The Lord bought a broken slave, possibly in more ways than one. Why would the Lord purchase a broken pet? Why would he give so much attention to it? Sure, the Lord was never mean to his pets, but names like 'Sweet Boy' and 'Darling' were things that he never called a minuscule slave, not to mention the touch. Touch that any pet would normally melt at, this one did not have a reaction to. Though it did become happy at the prospect of reading. What was wrong with this pet? Well, hopefully, the Lord will get rid of it soon. 

"May I still read, please, Master?" L asked, hoping the way he stared at Mikami did not ruin his chance to read. He loved reading. It was one of his favorite past times before he became a slave, next to solving puzzles and drawing. L felt a pang of sadness go through him, and he stopped thinking of his life before. That was not his life anymore. He did not even have anything left of that life anymore, so he might as well not think about it, especially when it made him so sad. 

"Yes, you may, Sweetie," Light said with a nod. 

L eagerly hopped up and walked over to the bookshelf. Most of the books were in Japanese, but, thankfully, there were a few in English, so L picked out one that he remembered liking when he was younger. 

Light looked at that book that his slave picked out, Fahrenheit 451, in English. Interesting, how many languages did his slave know? 

"You know English, Babe?" Light asked, curiosity coloring his tone. 

"Yes, Master," L said, "my first language was French, but I spoke English most of my life." 

"How many languages do you know, Sweetie?" Light asked. 

"I fully know French, English, German, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, and Russian," L listed walking back over to the couch, sitting, and covering his lap with the heavy blanket. He hoped that his Master would not get mad. Beyond would get mad about how many languages L knew and how smart he was. He would sometimes give out orders in languages that L did not know fully as an excuse to punish him. That was how he learned Japanese, Korean, and Mandarin and bits of Vietnamese and Hindi.

The word 'fully' caught his attention and the fact that Japanese was not on the list. Despite not being his first (or one of his first) languages, L's Japanese was nearly perfect, including his pronunciation. He just had a slight accent that Light could not place. 

"What about Japanese?"

"I cannot read or write in Japanese," L explained, sitting the book down next to him on the couch, feeling like this conversation would go on for a while. He did not mind it too much. His Master did not sound mad, just curious. Why he was so curious about the languages he knew, L did not know. L was not going to complain, and he liked talking to his Master in this calm, relaxed environment. 

"Do you want to learn?" Light asked.

"Really?" L asked, shock in his tone, surprised that his Master wanted to teach him. Masters should want their slaves as ignorant as possible, that is what Beyond said. That is why Beyond got so angry with him.

"Yeah," Light smiled, "I mean, I'm pretty good at reading and writing in Japanese," here Light lifted a piece of paperwork filled with characters that L could not make sense of, "I could teach you if you want, Darling." 

"I would like that very much, Master," L said shyly. It would be nice to be able to read all the books Light had. Plus, L loved learning new things and loved languages, and he already spoke the language, so how hard could it be to learn to read and write? 

"I can start teaching you tomorrow," Light offered, "I would like to get you a tour of the castle after lunch, then we could relax until dinner and bedtime." 

"Yes, Master," L said, he liked that idea. He wanted the tour and spending time with his Master sounded nice, as much as he did not want to admit it. His Master was kind to him and held him and said nice things to him. Those were the things that L did not even realize he craved until Light showed him those kind things. He had not even been with his Master a full day, but L could not help how he felt. L would not say that he trusted his Master or even felt entirely safe around him, but he did like being around him. It was better than being alone. 

So, as his Master got back to work, L opened the book and began to read. L felt himself relax slowly into the couch cushions, enjoying the sound of his Master's writing, the feel of the heavy blanket on his lap, and the joy of reading after so long. 

For the first time in a long time, L felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be much longer, but I thought that was a nice place to end it. Next chapter will include that tour and more characters, and I promise that they will be nicer to L than Mikami.


	5. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gives L a tour

When Light decided that the rest of his paperwork could be saved for tomorrow, he turned back to L. L was still curled up under his weighted blanket, contently reading his second book. He was a very fast reader and read the first book in just under three hours and was nearly done with his second book. 

"Hey, Sweet Boy," Light announced to get L's attention. 

L looked over the top of the book, "yes, Master?" 

"I'm done with my work for today," Light started, "how about lunch, then I could show you around." 

L nodded, making a mental note of what page he was on and standing with the heavy blanket and putting the book back in the spot he got it from. Then he walked back to his Master's side. 

"Good boy," Light smiled at the way L immediately came to his side. He has had to train so many stubborn slaves to do that. Light wrapped an arm around L's waist and led him out of his office. L followed his Master willingly, being led by an arm around the waist was much, much better than a collar and chain with random yanks that made him choke. 

Light noticed the way that L shook and pressed closer to him every time they passed someone. 'He is terrified of others,' Light thought to himself, 'while I would rather he not be so scared of the people around the castle, it is good that he is leaning into me for protection and comfort.'

Light kissed the top of L's head and said, "there is nothing to fear, Sweet Boy. I will not let anyone hurt you."

L simply nodded, leaning in closer to Light as that passed a large man that L assumed was a guard. 

"The clothes I purchased for you have not arrived yet," Light said as he and L entered their room, "so, I must dress you in my clothing. What do you want to wear?" 

L was still thrown off by the question. He did not know why Light was so interested in his opinion on everything, and when he looked into his Master's closet, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clothes there. 'How the hell does this man pick out what to wear every day?' L could not help but think, though he would not dare say it out loud. 

"Whatever pleases," L reverted to his default saying. Not only did he not know how to pick, he honestly did not care what he wore as long as it was not irritating. L trusted Light to have clothes that were comfortable. The clothes that he was in right now were comfortable. Why does Master want him to change anyway, L, though? He looked down at the clothes he was wearing now. Sure, they looked like nightclothes, but who honestly cared what the whore wore. Half of the servants probably would not bat an eye if he walked out nude, not that L wanted to do, but it still did not matter what he wore. 

'It matters to Master,' L told himself, 'that's why it matters. Whatever Master wants, he gets, so if he wants a slave that dresses decently, that is what he got.'

Light recognized the response from the first time they talked about this. Either clothes were somehow triggering, or L simply did not care. L did not seem upset right now as he was when the word 'shower' was mentioned. He did look a little overwhelmed, but that could be because he did not know how to choose. So, L did not care about the clothes he wore. That was okay with Light to an extent. He did not mind picking L's clothes out.

On the other hand, Light wanted L to get used to making choices and having a say in what goes on in his life. He was not planning on selling L for a long time (or ever). Something about L was intriguing to Light, and this was the first slave that he enjoyed spending time around. Even the quiet time they had in the office earlier was enjoyable. So, this was something that L would need to get used to. 

Maybe limiting L's options would help him choose. With that thought in mind, Light pulled out a forest green knitted sweater and a black long sleeve shirt. Both were cotton and very soft. "Which one?" Light asked with a kind smile.

L brought his thumb to his mouth to chew on the nail. Light had noticed L biting his nails a few times when he was nervous. He did not mind the habit as long as he did not do it enough to hurt himself. 

After a second of looking at the clothes, L pointed at the black shirt and said, "that one, please."

Light handed the shirt to L and turned back to his closet. Pants would be a bit harder. The pajama bottoms had a string that Light tied to fit L's slim waist. Jeans and dress pants would be harder to force to fit on L. Plus, the length could make it harder for L to walk. With jeans, Light could cuff them and give him a belt. 

Light pulled out a pair of black jeans and grey jeans. L pointed at the grey jeans, "that one, please." 

"Here you go, Sweet Boy," Light said with a smile, handing L the pants.

L had not moved yet, not wanting to without his Master's permission. When Light pulled out a belt, L flinched back violently. What did he do? He was just standing where Light had left him and holding the clothes Light handed him. He was being good! Did Master want him to get dressed? He could do that. Master did not need to hit him. He did not want to get hit!

Light noticed the flinch and said, "this'll hold the pants up, Sweetie," kindly, deciding not to bring up the reaction. 

"Y-Yes, Master," L stammered with a tiny nod, breathing slowly to calm himself.

"Okay, let's get you changed," Light said with a smile. Light helped L change. L was able to help his Master this time.

"How's that, Sweetie?" Light asked once they were done changing L. 

"Good," L said. The clothes were very baggy, but L did not mind that. They were also soft and warm and made L feel protected though L did not know the reason for that emotion.

"Let's go get lunch, Sweetheart."

"Uh, M-Master?" L stuttered when Light did not grab his hand or put an arm around his waist as he had done the other times, they walked around the castle. 

"Yes, Sweet Boy?" Light responded, frowning when he noticed the nervousness in L's tone. 

"May I please hold your hand, Master?" L asked in a rush, "it makes me feel safe." L was not entirely sure why he added that last part. Maybe it was because it was true and because Light seemed to care when L was uncomfortable. 

Light smiled at the question and statement. How could he deny his sweet boy that? 

"Of course you can, Sweet Boy," Light said, holding out his hand for L to take. L did not hesitate to take his Master's hand. The warmth the filled L at the simple touch was addicting, and he hoped it would not stop. 

"Are you ready to go now, Sweetheart?" 

"Yes, Master."

…

Lunch consisted of lentil soup with rice and bread. Light allowed L to feed himself this meal. He noticed that L ate a little too fast, but that did not surprise Light. His slave still needed to learn that food will not be taken away, and like most of the lessons, it would take experience and repetition, not just words. 

"Are you full?" Light asked when L was done with his bowl, taking a cloth napkin and wiping the corners of his mouth. 

"Yes, Master," L responded with a nod. He was content and full. It was a feeling that he was sadly unfamiliar with.

"Let's go look around then," Light told him, excited to show L around the castle. He would only show L places that he was allowed to go. There were places that Light did not want L wandering into, such as the basement where they kept the worst criminals in locked cellars and cages. However, that was on the other side of the castle, and L would not be allowed there. 

"The places that I will show you, you will be allowed in at any time," Light began, "but I do not want to go anywhere else, or else there will be consequences. Understood?" 

"Yes, Master," L nodded rapidly, hearing the warning clear in his Master's tone. Still, it was nice to know where the boundary lines were before a punishment even happened. "Th-thank you." 

"You are welcome," Light smiled, knowing that L was thanking him for setting the rules in place upfront, "now let's go." 

…

The tour had been going well so far, and thankfully, they had not passed too many other people. Light had shown L the panic room, where Light explained that they would go in there if there was an emergency. It was a dark, concrete room with a large couch and surveillance. Light explained that there was water, food, and blankets, and some things that could be entertainment. L really, really hoped that they never had to go down into the panic room. It looked too much like the room Beyond tied him up in and left him there for hours (even days). 

After the panic room, they went to the music room. It was the place where the musicians hired for events held in the castle kept their instruments and other equipment. There were also instruments owned by Light. Light sat down at the piano and started playing a song that L did not recognize. 

"What's that, Master?" L asked.

"Snow Flower," Light responded, fingers gracefully pulling music from the keys.

"It is very pretty, Master," L responded, fingers itching to play as well. He had not played in so long. He unconsciously began to tap his fingers against his leg as if playing along with Light. 

"Do you play, Sweet Boy?" Light asked, pausing in his playing, noticing the way L's fingers were moving. 

L nodded. 

"Come show me," Light ordered. 

So, L did. With a slightly shaky hand, he played one of the most beautiful pieces Light had ever heard. 

"That was beautiful, Baby," Light said, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, wondering what other secrets he was hiding. 

"Thank you, Master," L whispered, ducking his head at the compliment.

Light lifted L's head with a finger under his chin, "don't hide from me, Sweet Boy," Light said, kissing L's cheek. Light smiled at the soft pink blush on L's cheeks. It was so cute. 

"Let's keep going," Light said, standing and taking L's hand. 

They visited the theater and game room next. One part of the room had a large T.V. with movies lining the shelves. L looked at the movies and gave a small smile when he saw movies that he recognized. He did not watch too many movies, but he did like to watch them every once in a while. There were also a few video games and consoles. The other part of the room was separated by a pool table and a hockey table. The cabinets were filled with card games, board games, and puzzles. There are comfortable looking couches and chairs as well as tables to play the games. 

"I come in and play games and watch movies with friends a few days a week," Light explained.

L nodded, "can I play too, please?" L asked, nibbling on his thumbnail. 

"Of course, Sweet Boy," Light said with a small smile. 

"Thank you," L thanked. 

Light and L went to the library next. 

"Wow," L whispered under his breath, a small smile playing on his lips, looking at all the books. There had to be thousands, in several different languages, including many in languages that he could read. 

Light loved seeing that small smile on L's face. He looked so happy, and Light was amazed that someone could look so damned happy about books. Then again, L was so starved of… everything for so long. He was probably amazed that he had access to so many things, especially things that he liked so much. 

"May I go look, please?" L asked his Master, still looking at the books. 

"Go on, Sweetie," Light said, dropping his hand and leaning up against the wall to watch L wander around the library. His eyes were bright as he looked at the spines of the books and even touched a few of them. He might find L in this room a lot, Light thought to himself, and now that L was requesting to do things, he might even ask to come to the library a lot.

L walked over to the fireplace and imagined sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace with a blanket over his lap and reading a book. With that image in his head, his mind went back to a time where he would read to a white-haired little boy who was like a brother to him. 

Light noticed the change in L almost instantly. His smile fled from his face to be replaced with a frown. His hunch became more pronounced, and he started to bite the skin of his thumb.

"Hey," Light said gently, pulling his hand away from his mouth and holding it in his, "what's wrong." 

L opened his mouth to say nothing, but then remembered what happened earlier that day and said, "just thinking." 

L wrapped an arm around L's shoulder again and pulled him close to comfort him. He hated how sad L sounded now, and wished he knew why. 

"What are you thinking about, Sweet Boy?" Light asked. 

"Memories," L whispered, feeling the back of his eyes burn. L squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the tears. Luckily he was able to hold the tears back. He did not want the questions that would surround his suddenly crying. 'Stop thinking about him,' L thought to himself, pushing the thoughts of the boy to the back of his mind until the memories were safely under lock and key once again. 

"What else is there, Master?" L asked, not excited about the books anymore. 

"Just a few more rooms, then I want to show you outside," Light said, inserting happiness into his tone that he hoped L would pick up on. 

Thankfully, by the time they got to the ballroom, L seemed to be okay again. At least L did not seem sad anymore. 

There was music playing in the ballroom when Light and L stepped in. Light smiled softly when he saw who was dancing and waited with L by the door until the girl noticed them. 

L did not seem too interested in the dancing and looked around the room. The ceilings were low, and the floors were too shiny, making the noise and lights a little bit too much. He leaned closer to Light and squinted his eyes. He slowly started to rock back and forth on his heels and bit his fingernails. 

"Brother!" the girl suddenly shouted, running up to Light and giving him a hug, "it feels like I haven't seen in forever." 

"Hello to you, too, Sayu," Light chuckled, hugging her back. 

"Hi," she said to L once she noticed that he was there too. 

"Hello," L muttered, his bare feet suddenly becoming very interesting to him.

"You must be L," Sayu said with a bright smile, "I'm Sayu," she held out her hand. L stared at her hand for a second and grasped Light's hand a little tighter. L then bowed before standing as straight as he could. He brought his thumb to his mouth once again. 

Sayu made a noise of confusion and dropped her hand before brushing it off. She had heard the rumors that L was a bit odd. 

"L is an interesting name," Sayu said, "who named you just a letter?" 

"Sayu," Light grumbled, nudging his sister, trying to get her to stop. He could tell that L was getting slightly overwhelmed by everything and did not want him to get offended by the question. 

"It was the letter my mother gave me," L said, no offense in his tone. It sounded like he was stating a common fact, "she was high on methamphetamine and could only say L when I was born, so the doctors honored her wishes when she died later that night and put 'L' on my birth certificate."

After a moment of silence, L's eyes widened when he realized what he said, "I'm sorry," he then looked back at Light, "was that too much?"

"Don't be sorry, Sweet Boy," Light assured, "someone," Light looked at Sayu, "shouldn't ask such personal questions." 

Sayu scrunched her face up at Light, and Light muttered, "brat" under his breath. 

Sayu opened her mouth to say something back to Light, but she was called back to her lesson.

Sayu sighed, not wanting to go back, "let's go to the garden later," she suggested. 

"Sure," Light said, pointing toward Sayu's teacher, "but go back now." 

Sayu listened to her brother and turned back to walk over to her teacher. 

"She is the princess?" L asked as they turned to leave the room. 

"I know, hard to believe," Light joked, tightening his hold on L's hand at L's soft smile. 

It was also hard to believe that L might not be here right now if his mother decided to take drugs earlier or if she did not have medical attention. Light thanked his lucky stars that he had L now because no matter the uphill battle it might be to get him healthy and to trust him fully, Light was lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light, L, and Sayu will hang our in the garden next chapter. 
> 
> My friend reminded me the Beyond is obsessed with jam in the way the L is obsessed with cake, and my mind went so dark with what Beyond could have done to L involving jam. It almost makes me want to gag, but it will happen. 
> 
> ... sorry L.


	6. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, Sayu, and L play in the garden

"Are we going to the garden now, Master?" L asked, a bit of excitement entering his tone at the prospect of going outside. He never really went outside before but enjoyed it when he did. After years of being trapped inside, he desperately wanted to go outside. When he saw the garden from the balcony, it was gorgeous, and L wanted to see the flowers and other plants up close. It was fall right now, so the leaves were starting to fall off of the trees, making small piles of dead leaves, and that just made it all the more pretty.

"Let's see if Sayu is ready, then we can go, okay?" Light asked with a kind smile, happy that his slave was excited to go outside. 

L nodded as his Master took his hand in his own. Light led him through the way that L recognized as the way to Light's room. They passed Light's room and went further down the hall and then turned right before they stopped by one of the doors. Light knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" L heard Sayu shout from inside the room.

"It's Light and L," Light shouted back, "are you ready?" 

"Give me a second!" Sayu shouted back through the door. 

Light sighed, turning to lean against the wall Sayu's door was on, "that means five minutes," he explained to L with a smirk. L nodded and took a couple of steps that it took to be by his Master's side, leaning against the wall as well. After a few minutes, L leaned against Light when his feet started to hurt. He was not used to just standing in the same place for even a few minutes at a time. All the walking around did not help either. Thankfully Light did not seem to mind. He simply wrapped an arm around L's shoulders and pulled him close. L rested his head on Light's shoulder, enjoying the comforting warmth. They stood there a few more minutes until Sayu opened her door. 

L did not want to move from Light's comforting hold, so he did not. Luckily Light, once again, did not seem to mind and kept his arm around L's shoulders.

"Are you guys ready?" Sayu asked with a big smile. 

"We've been ready for the past," Light looked at his watch, "ten minutes." 

Sayu stuck her tongue out at Light before turning and walking the other way. Light rolled his eyes with a small smile. His arm traveled down L's body until it was resting on his slave's waist. 

"Let's go, Sweet Boy," Light said as he started to lead L where Sayu was going.

"Yes, Master," L said with an enthusiastic nod. He wanted to see the garden as soon as possible but did not dare go faster than Light. 

After the three of them got out into the garden, L took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air. It smelt like flowers, and although it was slightly cold, L was not going to complain. 

"Let's get shoes on first, L," Light said when he noticed that the man seemed more than happy to walk around the garden without shoes or socks on. 

"Oh, okay," L said, waiting for Light to hand him a pair of shoes. Light handed him a pair of grey shoes and socks. L made a disgusted face at the socks. He always hated socks. The seams were borderline painful. Instead of saying anything, L just put on the shoes. 

Light cocked his head at his slave and his refusal to wear socks, but did not get the chance to ask when Sayu asked, "you guys gonna stand there all day!" 

"Maybe," Light shouted back with a smirk as he took L's hand in his own and started walking toward Sayu. 

The three of them walked around the garden for a while. Light would stop and let L look at the flowers, adoring the look of happiness on his slave's face. Light thought that he might find L outside a lot. As long as L was dressed appropriately (as it was getting cold) and the weather was good, Light was happy. Being outside would be good for L. 

"I like this one, Master," L said, crouching down to get a better look at the flowers. 

Light looked down at L and said, "well, luckily, Ajuga is evergreen, so it's not going anywhere." 

"So's that," L said, pointing at a bush of Rhododendrons. 

L reached down to ruffle L's hair, "smart boy," Light praised. L could not keep the small smile off of his face if he wanted to at the praise. He was already getting used to all the praise Light gave him, and he was socking it up like a dry sponge. 

"Do you know anything else about the flowers?" Light asked as L stood. 

L nodded but did not bring any information forth, so Light asked. 

"Chrysanthemums like the sun," L said, painting to the yellow mums, "they require six hours of sunlight, although the more sun they get, the better they will grow." 

They walked around for a while more, Light asking L about different types of flowers. L surprised the king by not only being able to identify the plants but also having a fact about all of them.

"How do you know so much about plants, L?" Sayu asked, just as surprised as her brother. She grew up around these plants and did not know some of what L was saying. 

"I read a lot," L said, leaving out that he had a photographic memory, and he read about flowers because the white-haired little boy loved it. 

"Your memory must be good," Sayu pointed out, and L simply nodded. Light hoped in the back of his mind that L's memory was not that good.

While L was looking at Aster, telling his Master about the different species of the flowers, Sayu got both bored and had a great idea. She walked off when both Light and L's backs were turned to her and picked up two handfuls of leaves. She then turned back to them and walked sneakily up to the men so that they would not hear her. She then threw the leaves up so that they rained down on Light and L. 

They both startled (L a little more than Light), and Sayu giggled behind them. 

"You little brat!" Light shouted playfully as he dropped L's hand to chase after his sister. He picked up leaves to throw at Sayu. Soon the siblings were involved in a full-blown leaf fight. 

L smiled at his Master's and the Princesses' childish actions. He giggled as Light tripped over something and fell down, but quickly bit down on his thumb to stifle the laughter. He did want his Master to think that he was laughing at him. 

Sayu took the opportunity to rush back to L and hid behind him, knowing that Light would not risk hitting his new slave, especially with how skittish L was. Sayu was not afraid to use this to her advantage. 

"Oh, yeah," Light said, crossing his arms in mock anger, "hide behind the guy who's not even involved." 

Sayu hopped from behind her hiding spot with a smile, "he could be involved!' Sayu exclaimed. 

L nibbled on his thumbnail, anxiety coursing through him at the invitation. What if he accidentally hurt Light or Sayu? Beyond used accidents as an excuse to severely punish him. Once, L accidentally spilled water, and Beyond threw him across the room and beat him. L shivered at the memory. 

Light noticed L's anxiety instantly at the question and asked, "do you wanna play, Sweet Boy?" Light did want L to participate if he wanted to but did not him to do anything that would make him anxious. 

If L was being honest, he did want to play, but his fear of a punishment made him not want to. L did not know how to answer the question because Light wanted him to be honest, but he did not want to explain his fear. 

After a second of silence, Sayu, bright and cheerful as always, said, "you can, L. C'mon pick up some leaves," Sayu bent down and picked up leaves in both of her hands. 

L looked up at his Master, looking for permission. Maybe if he got permission and was careful, he could join in. 

Light nodded with an encouraging smile. He did not want L to be scared to do normal things like this. There was no harm that could come from L playing with the leaves. They might need another bath before dinner, but Light did not care about that. If fact, it was something Light was now looking forward to. 

L followed Sayu's example, picking up leaves with his right hand. When he stood, Sayu let out a loud noise of excitement and threw the leave, so they fell over L and, because of how close he was to Light, Light as well. L mimicked Sayu, including a small "whoop," and let the leaves rain down onto Sayu. 

Light smiled at his slave copying Sayu. He was happy that his little sister convinced L to participate. This was going to be fun. 

Light picked up a handful of leaves and threw them at L as well, now that he was officially involved in the game. A small smile graced L's lips as he threw a handful of leaves at Light, and Light could not be happier. 

Over the next thirty minutes, the three of them continued to play in the leaves. This reminded Light and Sayu of the afternoons they would play in the garden when they were small children with their mother and father looking out at them with smiles on their faces. For L, it was the most fun that he had in what felt like forever, and by the time they were interrupted, L's cheeks were hurting from smiling.

Sayu managed to tackle Light to the ground, both laughing as Sayu landed on top of Light, and L crouched down next to them, giggling. 

They then heard someone clear their throat. L turned to see a young woman with black hair, bangs swept to the right. She was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans with black gloves and boots. Her features were soft because of the smile she was wearing. 

Sayu and Light looked up as well. Sayu smiled, "Hi, Naomi." 

"Hello, Naomi," Light greeted, standing and brushing leaves off his outfit. 

"Hello, my Lord, Princess," Naomi greeted with a slight bow, "there is a storm coming in from the west," Naomi warned, "I would recommend that you three head in." 

Light looked up at the sky and noticed that grey clouds were starting to overtake blue, "yes, we should," Light agreed, taking L's hand and leaning him back to the castle. He heard Sayu and Naomi walking behind them, talking about something.

"A-A storm," L whispered, fear leaking into his tone. He hated storms, especially when it involved thunder and lighting. Plus, he had old injuries that acted up when storms came, and now that he was aware, his left hand started to hurt worse, and his right shoulder ached. 

"Yeah," Light said, kicking off his shoes, holding L's hand a little tighter, "it shouldn't be a bad one, Sweet Boy." 

L gulped and nodded, wanting to believe his Master. He would be fine if it was not a bad storm. 

"Let's go take a bath, then we can chill, okay?" Light said, pulling a leaf out of L's hair. 

"Yes, Master," L said, doing the same and pulling a leaf out of Light's hair.

Light smiled and kissed L's cheek, causing L to give a timid smile. 

Naomi noticed the way Light handled the new slave so gently. While Light was never mean to his slaves, he never treated a slave with such a gentle hand before. Normally, when a slave was scared or nervous, Light would say that they were fine and not going out of his way to comfort them. Naomi had a suspension that Light might have finally found the one that he wanted in L Lawliet.

And Naomi could not be happier for the young lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that she imagined the 2006 live action characters in this chapter, so I did too and for whatever reason that makes this so much better to me. Mainly because I love Kenichi Matsuyama's L.  
> Also don't look up "Naomi Misora live action" on google images. If you do, do not blame me for the creepy ass picture you will see. 
> 
> Next chapter will contain the storm and L being a poor scared little bean.


	7. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuddling to comfort L during the storm.

By the time Light and L were out of the bath, the storm was raging outside. The bath was better because L was awake during the entire process though he was a bit more on edge due to the storm. 

Light was looking outside the window at the storm. The wind shook the trees and made the branches shake violently, and the leaves ran across the ground. The rain was coming down hard and fast, making raindrops run down the window. Just then, a bright bolt of lightning struck. Light was not expecting the storm to get this bad. He was told to expect some rain, but not the harsh winds, rain, or the lightning. 

Light looked behind him to look at L. His slave was also looking out the window, but his eyes were filled with fear, and his shoulders were shaking slightly. L had his emotionless mask on his face, though. Light noticed that whenever L was extremely uncomfortable or when he was scared, that mask would be firmly in place. At least for a while. Light could not wait for the day that L would not wear that emotionless mask in front of him. L's face was beautiful when he let his emotions reflect on it, although Light did not want to see him scared. 

Light was about to pull L into a hug and suggest that they get dinner before bed when there was a deafening clap of thunder that even made Light startle. L jumped back and yelped, hands clasping his ears. L squeezed his eyes shut and felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. L whimpered. 

"Hey, L," Light whispered, remembering earlier that morning when L became scared at the word shower. Perhaps Light should not touch him yet, not until L was aware Light was going to touch him. 

L opened his eyes to look at his Master. Light's eyes were filled with concern, and L was overwhelmed with the need for Light to hold him. Light helped him calm down the other times he got scared or overwhelmed throughout the day, so he should be able to help now. He was suddenly aware of just how attached he was getting to Light very quickly, but he could not muster the urge to care. So, when Light opened up his arms to invite him into a hug, L did not hesitate to walk into Light's arms. He still did not hug back, hands occupied with covering his ears. 

"There you are, Sweet Boy," Light whispered, swaying with L in his arm, "there is no need to be scared." 

"I-I don't like it, Master," L cringed slightly at the whine in his tone, but he could not help it. He hated the storm. It reminded… no, he could not think of that. 

"I know, Baby, I know," Light assured, kissing the top of L's head and running a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. It was pretty obvious that L was scared, "but nothing can hurt you." 

"I know," and L did, logically, he knew that the storm could not hurt him. He was inside and with his Master, but those facts did not stop the fear. Although being in Light's arms helped him relax slightly.

"That's it, Sweetheart," Light whispered, rubbing L back and running his fingers through his hair, feeling as L relaxed against him. 

Another clap of thunder sounded, and L jumped in Light's arms and burrowed further into Light's chest. Light held L tighter and felt tears soaking into his shirt. He swayed a little faster and patted L's back. 

Okay, he needed to think. He needed to get L calmed down and get him comfortable so that he could eat and sleep. It was obvious that the sound of the thunder was causing most of L's fear. There were several soundproof rooms around the castle. Some of these rooms included places where L was not allowed to go and the storm shelter. He was going to take L into any of these places. L seemed nervous in the storm shelter earlier, and there was no reason to take him there right now. The theater and gaming room was soundproof to add to the ambiance of the room. It would not kill them to have dinner in that room this one time, especially if it calmed L. 

"Listen to me, Sweet Boy," Light whispered into L's ear. L lifted his head to look up at Light and uncovered his ears just enough so that he could hear his Master clearly. Light smiled down at him, wiped his tears away, and kissed his forehead, "Good Boy," L leaned into Light's touch. 

"We're gonna have dinner in the game room, okay?" at L's confused look, Light continued, "the game room is soundproof, so you won't be able to hear the thunder. We could see if Sayu would like to join us, and I could have Naomi gather some blankets and pillows. We could watch a movie and wait out the storm. How does that sound, Sweet Boy?" 

"That sounds nice, Master," L said with a tiny smile. He could not believe that Light was doing all that just to make L feel better. Beyond would use storms as a way to torment L, threatening to put him outside ("please, please don't Master. I'll be good") or blindfolding him so that he could not anticipate when the thunder would strike. Beyond loved seeing his tears and panicked responses. But, Light was not like Beyond. L was finally starting to understand that. 

"May I please bring the heavy blanket. Please, Master," L asked, giving Light what his adoptive father would call the Puppy Eyes.

It was official; L could not get any cuter. Not only did L call his weighted blanket the "heavy blanket," which was so cute Light was not going to correct him, but the big eyes were going to be the death of him. They were so damned adorable.

"Of course you can, Sweet Boy," Light said as he led L over to the bed to retrieve the blanket. He did not want to let his slave go.

L grabbed the blanket from the bed and put it over his shoulders like a cape. A cape of deep, comforting pressure. 

"Are you ready now?" Light asked with a smile, happy that the blanket was a success with L. He wanted L to have things that comforted him. 

L nodded, "yes, Master." 

"Good, let's go," Light put an arm around L's waist again and led him to the game room. 

…

L calmed as soon as they entered the game room, which Light could not be happier about. He was still slightly clingy, wanting to remain close as Light made the calls needed so that they could have dinner in this room, not that Light minded. He loved holding his sweet boy. 

"Okay, everything should be all set up, Sweet Boy," Light said, "do you wanna start a movie?" 

"Yes, Master," L nodded, looking at the movies that they have available. Most of them were thrillers, but there was some romance (L assumed for Sayu) and more light-hearted movies. Others, L did not recognize. L did not know what to pick or if Light wanted him to pick. 

Thankfully, Light seemed to have a movie in mind, and he picked one out, saying, "how about this one?" 

L looked at the cover, he had never seen the movie before, but it looked light-hearted, which is what L needed right now, so he nodded. 

Light sat down on one of the plush couches and opened an arm out. L did not hesitate in snuggling into his Master's side, the heavy blanket covering him. Light's arms were warm, and as the movie started, both began to distract him from his earlier fear of the storm. 

"Thank you, Master," L whispered into Light's chest as one arm came around his Master's waist. 

"There is no need to thank me, Sweet Boy," Light said, smiling as he felt L return the physical affection. He had not done that yet, and Light was extremely happy at the progress they were making on just day one, though it did make Light sad to think about how starved of touch (and in many other ways) L was. That was okay; however, L would not be starved of anything else ever again. Not on Light's watch. 

About ten minutes into the movie, Sayu walked into the room. She was wearing a pink long sleeve pajama top with white polka dots and matching pajama bottoms. "I like this movie," she whispered, sitting down next to Light and L. 

The three of them watched the movie in silence until dinner came. Personally, L did not want to move, he was enjoying the movie, but he could not disobey his Master when he asked L to stand and go over to the table. That did not mean that he did not get distracted by the movie once in a while. Well, make that every few minutes. 

Light was a mixture of amused and sad that L kept getting distracted by the movie. Amused because it was such a childish thing- to get distracted from food by a movie. Sad because L was so starved of entertainment that he was so easily engrossed in the film. 

"L Lawliet," Light sighed, shaking his head, getting slightly annoyed about needing to remind his slave to eat. 

"Sorry, Master," L muttered, bowing his head and picking up his fork to eat. He was about to lift his fork to his mouth to take a bite. Light, however, took the fork out of L's hands. L let him take the fork without protest. He rested his hands in his lap. 

"Here, Sweet Boy," Light said, lifting the fork to feed L. Might as well feed him if L could not keep his focus on the food. It helped that Light quite enjoyed feeding his slave. 

L opened his mouth without complaint and closed his mouth around the fork. Meals were not bad like this, and L had to admit he sort of liked the attention. 

After dinner, and after L took his medicine, Light, L and Sayu went back to the couch. Sayu picked out the movie this time. 

"Please do not pick out one of your stupid romantic comedies," Light begged as he sat down on the couch. L was by his side in an instant, resting his head on Light's chest. The pain medicine already making him feel sleepy. While the knowledge of the storm still made him feel slightly scared, having the movie on and being in Light's arms helped comfort him. 

"Just because of that," Sayu said with a smirk, holding up a romantic comedy that Light hated. Light let out a dramatic sigh, head falling back on the couch. 

L giggled at the sigh.

"Hey," Light said, playfully hitting L's arm, "don't encourage her, L." 

L's eyes widened, but when he looked at Light's face, he realized that his Master was joking. L smiled up at his Master and brought his thumb to his lips. 

Light kissed L's cheek, "cute."

L giggled. 

"And you are the one that hates romantic comedies," Sayu rolled her eyes, plopping on the couch. 

"Shut up and watch your stupid movie," Light demanded. Sayu stuck her tongue out at her brother before turning her attention to the movie. 

L was soon absorbed by the movie, though he knew if he was not drugged up, he would think that the movie was stupid like Light. In his drugged up state, he found the movie funny and giggled quietly every few minutes. 

Light looked down at his slave and smiled. He took L's weighted blanket and covered him with it. From past experiences, Light knew that L would not last long due to the medicine, but that was okay. L was cute when he slept. 

L squirmed, trying to stay awake for the movie. He wanted to watch the movie, but he was too tired. 

"Shh," Light cooed, pulling L into his lap and rocking back and forth gently. He knew that the rocking would put L to sleep fast, and he did not want L fighting his sleep. They would have plenty of opportunities to watch movies in the future. 

L whined but did not fight his Master.

"Hush, Sweet Boy," Light kissed the side of L's head, patting his back and playing with L's hair, "close your eyes and go to sleep." 

L obeyed. His eyes were getting hard to keep open anyway. Not even a minute later, Light felt L's breathing get deeper and felt as L relaxed completely against him. L was asleep. 

"You really like him, don't you?" Sayu asked after a few seconds of Light watching L as he slept. 

"Yeah," Light said without hesitation, "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the point of where I don't know where I wanna go next, so I'll ask you guys. Do you want some more fluff or do you want me to go straight into some angst.


	8. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L start their second day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to have more to it, but I realized that I added quite a bit of information in this chapter that it works. As you know, these chapters basically write themselves.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of the alarm clock woke Light up and he groaned. He blindly reached out and smacked the alarm clock. Light then turned to his side and opened his eyes to see L. L had not seemed bothered by the alarm, only shifting slightly in his sleep before relaxing. Light smiled. What a beautiful sight to wake up to. 

Deciding that he could wait for a few extra minutes until they got up, Light wrapped L in his arms and pulled the curled up form close to his chest. 

L hummed in his sleep, a small smile gracing his features. 

"You look so lovely when you smile, my Darling," Light said, running a hand through his slave's mess of hair. He gently brushed his fingers against the bruise on L’s cheek. Light sighed. The bruise was still a blue and purplish color but was starting to fade to green around the edges. Light hated the bruise on L’s face and wished that he would have done more to the jailer than just hit him. Light smirked, however, as he thought that the jailer had a very similar bruise—an eye for an eye. 

After a few minutes of holding L, Light knew that he would need to wake L up and get ready for the day. Unfortunately, he had three meetings, and two of them he had pushed back for L, plus he has much more work to get done other than the meets. Today was going to be a busy day, and the earlier he got started, the earlier he would get everything done. The earlier he could give L his undivided attention. 

“Hey, Sweet Boy,” Light whispered in L’s ear and, as not to scare him, shook him gently, “it’s time to wake up.” 

L’s face scrunched at the disturbance and tried to squirm away, but Light’s arm around his waist did not allow that. L groaned before going limp.

“C’mon, Sweet Boy. Open your eyes for me,” Light ordered, gently rubbing his back. L responded best to a gentle touch.

“Mmm,” L groaned but listened, squinting open his eyes, looking at his Master a second before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“There you are, Baby,” Light cooed and kissed L’s forehead, not missing L’s small smile. 

“Good morning, Master,” L muttered, leaning into Light further and closing his eyes again. It seemed L enjoyed his sleep. Light wished that he could let L sleep more, but they needed to get up now.

“Hey, L,” Light patted L’s back, “let’s order some breakfast, then we can take a bath, and then we can get the rest of the way ready. You can take a nap in my office after your pill kicks in.”

L opened his eyes, “like yesterday?” L asked. 

Light smiled. He had a suspension that L would thrive with a schedule and knowing what would happen next. With what L just said, Light knew he would. 

“Yes, Sweet Boy, just like yesterday,” Light promised. 

“Okay, Master,” L nodded, sitting up. He brought his knees to his chest, placed his right hand on his knee, letting the other dangle. He then looked at the phone on Light's bedside table, knowing that the phone was how Light would order food.

Light chuckled at the stare. L must be hungry, which did not surprise Light in the slightest. He was hungry too. 

"How's your wrist feeling?" Light asked as he reached to grab his phone. 

"Hurts, Master, but it feels better than yesterday," L replied honestly. The pain was not like a knife through his wrist anymore. Now it felt a bit worse than the pain from getting a shot, just persistent and all over his wrist. 

"That's great, Sweetheart," Light smiled, glad L was telling the truth. 

Light ordered food to be served in his room again, and just like yesterday, it arrived fast. 

"Looks like we have biscuits with jam, greek yogurt, and pears," Light said, turning to look at L just in time to see his face contort in disgust.

"What's wrong, Sweet Boy?" Light said, thinking that there was something that L did not like. He was never disgusted at food. The opposite, really, he was always appreciative. But if L did not like something, Light was not going to force him to eat it, L had enough trauma when it came to food. 

"I-I," L stuttered, suddenly nervous. He did not want his Master to think that he was ungrateful for the food, or, worse, to have food taken away. 

"It's okay, Baby," Light said, wrapping an arm around L and pulling him close, "whatever you don't like, you don't have to eat. I could order a replacement if you want." 

"I-I don't like the jam, Master," L said in a rash, rubbing his bare feet together "i-it's too sticky," L cringed as he thought of that sticky feeling all over his skin; it was unbearable. It made him want to claw his skin off, but he settled for stretching his arm. L could not think about eating the jam without feeling like he was going to gag. 

Sensory issues, Light thought, making a mental note that L did not like stickiness.

"Okay," Light nodded, thinking of what L could have with the biscuits that was not too sticky, "we have peanut butter, cream cheese, oh, we have strawberry cream cheese."

L perked up at the mention of strawberry, "may I please have the strawberry cream cheese, Master? Please?"

"Yes, you may," Light said, picking up the phone to make the call. 

Light filled L's plate with breakfast, leaving the biscuit plan for now. 

"Would you like me to feed you, Sweet Boy?" Light asked as he filled his own plate. 

L looked down as his cheeks burned. He did like it when Light fed him, but it seemed like such a childish thing to want. Wouldn’t Light get tired of feeding him at some point? Shouldn’t he want a slave that could do things for himself? Of course, he could feed himself, but he knew if Light kept feeding him, he would not want to feed himself. He liked the attention.

“Don’t hide, Sweet Boy” Light reprimanded in a gentle tone, “there is no need to be embarrassed. I quite like feeding you. It would only be fair if you liked being fed.” 

L lifted his head to look at Light, who smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. L lifted a finger to his lips and rubbed his bottom one. That kiss had felt good. He had never had a kiss that felt good. It was nice

“Do you want me to feed you?” Light asked again, smiling at his slave’s reaction to the kiss. It was cute.

“Yes, please, Master,” L nodded. 

…

L was right, it was just like yesterday. After breakfast (the strawberry cream cheese was delicious!) Light and L took a bath. The only difference of this bath was that L leaned against Light the entire time as Light bathed him. He liked snuggling with his Master. He knew that this could be taken away at any time, so he enjoyed it while he could. 

L was able to stay awake for the whole bath and as they went back into the bedroom. Light picked out his clothes, which L was grateful for. He did not like making that choice. Light helped him get dressed in a cobalt blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. 

“Your clothes should be arriving today, Baby,” Light said as he pulled on a tan sweater over a white dress shirt. 

L nodded sleepily.

Light buttoned his brown pants and turned back to L. While Light knew that the pain medicine was helping L, he hated how tired it made him. L did need as much sleep as possible, and it was probably best if he slept through most of the meetings anyway. Light knew how anxious having that many people around was going to make L. 

“I have a few meetings today, Sweet Boy,” Light said. It took a second for L to process the statement, but when he did, Light felt his heart break at the fear that showed in L’s face. 

“M-Meetings?” L stammared, curling up tighter. That meant that there would be other people in Light’s office. Light said that he was going to take a nap in his office, and L wanted to as well, but just the thought of people other than just Light being in there while he slept made his anxiety skyrocket. He was less tired now. 

“Hey, Sweet Boy,” Light said, sitting down next to L on the bed and pulling him into his lap, “there is no need to be scared.” 

L tensed momentarily before relaxing into his Master’s hold. He could not begin to comprehend why his Master’s touch made him feel so safe and made him relax, but it did. 

‘It’s because he kept his promise, he has not hurt you,’ a voice in the back on his head said, and L realized that it was right. Light’s touch had always been so gentle and warm. L was used to people who threw around the line “I’m not going to hurt you,” to hurt him right away. He was used to touch that hurt or that he did not like. Light had not had not hurt him, however. Not in nearly two days. Light’s touch was always used as a means of comfort and just because Light wanted to cuddle. L was soaking up the comfort and good attention like a dry sponge. 

“No one is going to hurt you, Sweet Boy,” Light whispered in L’s ear, “I won’t let them. I’ll keep you safe, okay?”

L gulped, he believed Light. He knew that no one could hurt him while his Master was around unless his Master ordered them to. L highly doubted that Light would order anyone to hurt him, not when Light was not hurting him. 

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to,” Light continued, wanting to give L as many options as possible, “you can sleep in here and I’ll come check on you later.” 

L’s eyes widened. That sounded so much worse. Being alone without his Master sounded horrible. He could handle being in a group of people (especially if he was asleep most of the time) if he was with Light. He could not handle being alone right now, not when he had nothing to do once he woke up. When L had nothing to do and no one around, his thoughts or old memories tended to get to him and he would panic. 

“I wanna stay with you, Master” L said, looking up at Light with big, pleading eyes, “please, I’ll be good.” 

Light smiled, “You are good, Sweet Boy,” Light assured. That was not what Light was worried about L being good and wondered how L got that out of his whole talk. He was worried about L’s comfort, but, Light supposed, no one had been worried about L’s comfort for so long. L was not used to it, but Light was going to make sure that L got used to his caring. He would make L sick of it. 

L gave a small smile and leaned closer to Light. Light kissed the top of L’s head. 

“Are you ready to go now?” Light asked, rubbing up and down L’s arm.

"May I please bring the heavy blanket. Please, Master," L asked, resting his hand on the blanket. 

“The blanket’s your’s, Baby. You don’t have to ask permission to take it anywhere,” Light explained, wanting L to know that he had things that were his. He needed to know that. 

“Mine?” L asked, looking confused at the statement, like he did not understand the concept that something could be his. 

“Yes,” Light said kindly, taking L’s weighted blanket and wrapping it around his shoulder, “it’s all yours, Sweet Boy.”

L’s smile grew slightly and held his blanket tighter to make sure that it did not fall, “mine,” L whispered.

Light held L tighter. After a few seconds of cuddling, L yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Let’s go now, Sweet Boy,” Light said. He had a meeting in just 20 minutes. 

L nodded, following his Master out of the room and to Light’s office without hesitation, his heavy blanket around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Light has his meetings and someone make a very, very stupid decision.


	9. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone thinks that they can take advantage of L. Boy, are they wrong. (I promise the title will make sense when you read the chapter).

"My Lord, please do not take offense, but do you think that is the best strategy to…" 

That was the first thing that L heard as he woke up, and he instantly tensed, and his heart rate spiked. Where was he? Who was the man speaking? Where was his Master? 

"Yes, I am sure," came Light's confident voice. Oh, yeah, he was in his Master’s office. His Master was still there. With that knowledge, L immediately relaxed. If his Maser were there, no one would hurt him. They would not be allowed. 

L opened his eyes and saw that he was facing the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and shifted in a way that he hoped still looked like he was asleep. He rolled over to his left side, ignoring how uncomfortable it was with his cheek and hand. L opened his eyes just a crack so that to everyone in the room, it would look like he was asleep, but he could see everything. It was a skill he mastered in early childhood. 

There were five people at a large table in the middle of the room, not counting his Master. They all looked harmless enough, but L knew that looks could be deceiving. Looking at the five men made him nervous, so L decided to look at his Master. After a few seconds of staring at Light, Light looked over, and L closed his eyes so that he could not see anymore. 

He decided to pretend that he was still asleep. He did not want to risk interrupting the meeting. They talked about rewriting some law; L had to admit it did not interest him too much, and he would much rather be reading. But that meant that he would have to ask his Master if he could read, which would mean he would have to disturb the meeting process. 

After what L would assume was fifteen minutes or so, Light announced that the meeting was over. L heard five pairs of shuffling feet as the men exited the office. A couple of seconds later, he heard a chair being pushed back and footsteps coming closer. He felt a hand brush through his hair, and L recognized it as his Master's hand. 

L was about to drop the act and open his eyes when Light said, "I know you are awake, my Sweet Boy."

L's eyes snapped open, worried that he had angered Light by pretending to sleep. When L saw Light's face, however, there was no hint of malice or anger. He was smiling and looked slightly amused. 

"Hey there, Darling," Light sat down on the couch next to L's curled up knees. 

"Hello, Master," L greeted, sitting up as well.

"Why were you pretending to sleep?" Light asked. He was not upset with L by any means but wanted to make sure it was not because L was scared. He never wanted L to be scared. 

"I-I didn't wanna interrupt the meeting," L explained, looking down. What if Light counted that as lying? He did not mean to lie. He was trying to be good. Master had not informed him of what he should do if he woke up, so he thought the best route would be to pretend to sleep. 

"Oh, that's okay," Light said, putting an arm around L as he noticed L's nervousness. "We should get you something to do next time, in case you do wake in the middle of a meeting."

“Books?” L asked, nibbling at his thumbnail and looking at Light with hopeful eyes. 

Light smiled at his slave’s enthusiasm, “of course you can have books, Sweet Boy. Do you want anything else?”

“Uhh,” L hesitated, thinking, “I like to draw.” 

“I think we have some sketch pads or some blank note pads,” Light said mostly to himself, standing to go to his desk. Light returned with a sketch pad and a pencil, “I’m not the best artist,” Light said, sitting down next to L once again, “but I’ll sometimes sketch out things during meetings. It helps have a visual of everything we are talking about, or, honestly, I get bored.”

L imagined Light, bored at a meeting and instead of paying attention, doodling on a sketch pad. Much like a high schooler. L smiled. 

“Thank you, Master,” L said, taking the sketch pad and pencil from Light’s hands and placing it on the table beside the couch. 

“You're welcome,” Light said, “I have one more meeting today and a bunch of work afterwards.” 

L nodded his understanding.

“So, after lunch you can go to the library or game room or something,” Light told him, at L’s anxious face, Light continued, “you don’t have to, Sweet Boy. You can stay with me if you want.” 

“I wanna stay with you, Master,” L said in a rush. Light noticed that L talked fast when he was nervous about something. 

Light kissed L’s cheek and said, “that’s fine, Baby. I like having you around when I’m working.” 

L nodded and leaned against Light, silently asking for affection. Light grinned, happily giving L the affection he needed by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. 

They stayed like that for a long minute, simply enjoying holding and being held. L then tapped Light gently on his chest. 

Light looked down at L, “yes, Sweet Boy,” he asked. 

“I’m hungry, Master,” L whispered, tensing slightly when the statement left his mouth. Beyond never allowed him to announce when he needed something like food and water. He got it when he did and never complained, even if he was dizzy with hunger or if his throat felt cracked. But Light was so much different than Beyond, he did not want him to lie, he cared about if he was uncomfortable, he made sure he ate. So, maybe just maybe, he would give him some food, and not take it away. 

Light was surprised by the admission, and knew that L was placing a lot of trust in him just admitting that he was hungry without being promoted. This was very sensitive, L had a lot of trauma when it came to food. While Light wanted to celebrate this little achievement, he knew he could not make too much of a fuss. He would need to treat it like it was a normal, everyday thing because it was. 

“Okay, what do you wanna eat?” Light asked casually. 

“Cookies, please, Master,” L asked shyly looking up at Light. At one point yesterday, Light had mentioned that the baker had made some cookies for them. L wanted to ask to have one then, but did not have the courage to ask, but now he really, really wanted one. Master did say to be honest. 

“Of course, Sweet Boy,” Light would give him anything, “do you want some milk to go with them?” 

“Yes, please,” L said, with a small, shy smile. 

…

The third and final meeting started soon after L got his cookies. The sweetness of the cookies helped compensate for when his Master had to leave his side to conduct the meeting. This meeting consisted of eight men not counting his Master and three women. The amount of people made L anxious, but the cookies helped, so he munched on them slowly as he hid his face in his book. 

He did not like this book very much. It was a murder mystery that was too predicable and the murderer was not even that interesting. L became bored with the book fast. He put it down and looked at the other things on the table his Master said he could do as the meeting went on. There were two more books and the sketch pad. 

L picked up the sketch pad. 

Perhaps he could draw something for his Master. Yeah, that would be good. He could give it as a gift. L chewed on the end of the pencil as he thought of what Light might like. He could draw flowers. L really liked the garden yesterday, and Light seemed to enjoy them playing in the leaves. Yes, flowers would be perfect. 

Soon, L was focused on his drawing. So focused that he did not notice when Light called the meeting to an end. He also did not notice that his Master was engaged in a conversation with one of the men. He did not notice that someone was approaching him until he saw a hand attempting to cover his drawing. It was not his Master’s hand. It was too big and meaty. 

L flinched back, bringing the sketch book to his chest. He was drawing a picture for his Master, no one else could see it. 

L made sure that his face was completely blank as he looked up at the man. The man was towering over L and leaning into him. L leaned further into the couch cushions to get away from the man, he did not like the way the man was looking at him. The man was looking at him like an object to be used, not even his Master looked at him like that, so he did not want this stranger looking at him like that. He kept his face blank. 

“You’re the new pet, right,” the man sneered. L felt his heart jackhammer in his chest, but made sure to keep his breathing normal and face blank. Don’t give him a reaction, he told himself, eventually he would get bored and go away. 

The man must have taken L’s silence as an invitation to sit down because he did and leaned into L. L could feel the man’s shoulder on his. It felt like several hot needles were being stabbed into his skin. L hated it. He tried to lean away, but the man did not allow it, simply leaning closer. L felt his chest tighten painfully and he could not help as his breathing became shallow. 

Master. He needed his Master. 

L looked around the office and spotted Light almost instantly, but his back was turned to L. He tried to call out, opened his mouth and everything, but no sound came out. No, no, no. He could not lose his voice! Not now. 

L then felt the man move his heavy blanket. L made a small noise of protest and yanked his blanket out of the man’s hands. The blanket was his. Master said so. The man had no right to touch it. 

“Oh, you’re a feisty one, aren't ch,” the man grabbed L’s left arm. It felt like a hot iron on his skin. L’s lungs seized and for a terrifying moment he could not breathe. He could not think.

No, he needed to think. He could not freak out, not yet. He needed his Master, but he could not talk. That, however, did not mean that he could not make noise. L did the first thing he could think of, he did not care if he got in trouble for it later. He reached out his free and shoved the books on the table to the ground. While L hated the loud noise that they made as they hit the ground, he knew it would get Light’s attention. 

Light turned as soon as he heard something bang on the ground. He looked toward the couch and what he saw instantly made him see red and he heard his paulse in his ears. 

Light marched over to where his slave was, balled his hand into a fist and punched Higuchi as hard as he could. He smirked as he heard a satisfying crack and knew he broke the man’s nose. Good, he deserves so much worse, Light thought as he looked down L. His fear and panic were coming off of him in waves. 

Light bent down over Higuchi’s crumpled body that was now on the floor. He held his nose in both hands.

“I will only say this once,” Light whispered dangerously in Higuchi’s ear, “L is mine. You have no right to touch him. If you so much as think about him ever again, I’ll kill you, understood.” 

Higuchi nodded frantically. 

Light smirked, “good. Now get out.” 

Higuchi scrambled to stand and practically ran out of the room. Light nodded toward the man that he was talking to, silently excusing him as well. 

Light took a moment to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths. He did not want L to think that he was angry at him. So, he did not turn until he was sure there was not a hint of anger on his face. What he saw made his heart crack. 

L was curled up tighter than ever, shaking like a leaf with his head hung low. While L’s hair blocked most of his face, Light could make out tears that clung to his chin before dropping onto his blanket covered knees.

“Hey, Sweet Boy,” Light whispered as not to startle L. L looked up as him, and if Light thought his heart was cracked before then now his heart was in pieces. L looked so sad and broken. His cheeks were already wet and read from the tears and his nose was red.

“Master,” L whimpered.

Light was by L’s side in an instant and he pulled L into his lap. There was no tensing up this time, L simply shivered before burying his face his Light’s shoulder. Light’s touch as always was gentle and warm. It soothed away the needles and the iron and replaced them with a safe, warm compress. 

“I-I didn’t want him to touch me,” L whispered, voice not entirely back yet, but he needed to explain this, “I didn’t like it.” 

“Shh, shh, Sweet Boy,” Light said as he started to rock back and forth. He wished they had a rocking chair in this room to go rock in, but this would have to do for now. “I know that, Baby, I know. You are not in trouble.”

L sniffled, tears slowing now that he was in his Master’s arms, “I’m not?” 

“No, not at all. You were not the one who made the bad decision,” Light explained. He would never dream in a million years to punish L for what just happened, “It was not your fault, Sweet Boy.” 

L simply burrowed further into Light, breathing in his Master’s scent.

Once L was completely calm and no more tears were falling, Light asked, “why didn’t you call out for me?” he had to know. 

“I-I couldn’t,” L said, not entirely sure how to explain that he lost his voice (L did not understand why it happened sometimes, it just did).

“What do you mean by that, Sweet Boy,” Light pressed gently. 

“I lost my voice,” L said as if it were common knowledge. Which, of course, for Light it was not. 

“That’s gonna need a little more explanation,” Light said, pulling away from L to look at his face. 

“I-I don’t know,” L said and at Light’s disbelieving face, he continued, “I really don’t. It’s just, sometimes I can’t talk. No matter how much I want to, I can’t. I-I was really scared and knew I needed you, but couldn’t talk. So, I pushed the books off the table to get your attention.”

Light nodded in understanding. That was something he was going to have to look into. “Thank you for explaining, Baby,” Light said, pushing L’s head down so it rested on his shoulder. 

“You did the right thing, ya’know,” Light said after a second, knowing that L would need to hear this, “someone was upsetting you and you got my attention so I could help you. Such a good boy,” Light kissed the top of L’s head as L melted at the praise. 

“Now, you need to do that every time someone or something upsets or hurts you, okay. Even if I’m not in the same room, you come and get me.” 

“Yes, Master,” L nodded, easily accepting the new rule. 

“Good boy,” Light held L a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A+ for L doing the right thing.   
> Next chapter will include Sayu once again and am I so excited to write her and her sassy interactions with Light. 
> 
> So, me and a friend (not the normal one, this one is into BDSM) talked and I was asking her for ideas on how Light could punish L if he misbehaves or breaks the rules (no, L is not always an angel). She had a similar reaction that I did. It would be hard to punish L without re-traumatizing him, so it's a hard line that Light would have to make between the difference of punishment and what would be traumatizing. It could not involve food or being tied down. It could not involve physical punishment unless there were very, very strict rules in place. There are also things that Light could not take away as a punishment, such as his weighted blanket. 
> 
> We came up with three: timeout (for a short period of time), limiting access to a certain area he is normally allowed in (such as the library) or writing lines. Then there is the normal lecture and small reprimands. 
> 
> Do you guys have any other ideas because I am trying to think of some but it is hard.


	10. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with Sayu, L and Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluff as the story goes. I need to work on my other stories but I am currently obsessed with this story.

“So, what are you drawing, Sweet Boy?” Light asked after a few seconds of holding him, noticing the sketch pad that L still held securely to his chest. 

“It’s for you, Master,” L said, holding it up to show Light between his thumb and forefingers with the rest of his fingers spread out. The way L did it almost reminded Light of a shy child showing an adult what he drew. It was cute. 

“This is really good, Sweet Boy,” Light praised with a smile. He had drawn several of the flowers that are in the garden connected in a line. The detail was magnificent and realistic, and Light wondered how it would look with color. 

L ducked his head down shyly, “thank you, Master,” murmured, placing the sketch book back on his knees, “it’s not done yet.” 

Light chuckled, kissing the side of L’s head, “I’ll leave you to it, then, and I’ll get back to work, okay?” Light whispered into L’s hair. L nodded, once again focused on his drawing. He wanted to finish it for his Master. 

“Show me when you’re done, Sweet Boy,” Light ordered kindly standing up. 

“Yes, Master,” L said, with a nod, a small smile playing on his lips. He was happy that his Master liked the drawing so far. 

L did not know how much time passed, a consequence of his hyper-focus, but after sometime L heard the door open. L did not look up, thinking that it might be a servant, and if it were Mikami, L did not want to see him. L was not entirely sure why he disliked the guy so much, it was not like Mikami did anything to him like the Man did, but that still did not matter. He had a bad feeling about Mikami, and L learned a long time ago to trust his feelings. 

“Hello, Brother,” L heard Sayu say. L looked up to see Sayu’s smiling face. She had a glittery purse in her hands in the shape of a unicorn. L liked the Princess. Her personality was so fun and bright and cheerful. She gave Light so much shit and was so sassy that it made L smile. She was innocent and that was like a breath of fresh air to him. L had not been innocent in a long time. From an early age, he had seen the depravity and perversion of humans, even before he knew what it truly meant. Seeing everything that he did and understanding those things stole his innocence, and he was able to come to terms with that in the brief time where his life was calm. He knew, however, that Sayu had never seen those things, and he did not want her to. Innocence was a precious thing, and L knew that at some point, everyone lost it, but it should be held on to as long as possible. 

“Hey, L,” Sayu waved at him, 

“Hello, Princess,” L greeted, looking back down at the sketch pad. 

Sayu then walked over to Light and whispered something in his ear. L could not see Light’s reaction but he nodded and whispered something back. L tried to shove down his curiosity, he was not supposed to be curious, but he could not help it. Thankfully, he would soon know what they were talking about. 

Sayu then walked over to L and sat down next to him. It was not like when the Man sat down next to him, she kept a respectful distance and did not try to touch him. But, L did not understand why she was sitting by him, and Light had his back turned to him, so there was no way to get his input. If his Master’s back was turned, however, so maybe he was okay about it. 

“Have you ever broken something before,” Sayu asked, and L assumed she meant a bone by the way she looked at his cast. 

“Yes,” L responded, “a couple times,” he did not mention that most of them were from people who were supposed to take care of him or from Beyond. L repressed a shudder at the last thought, his shoulder still hurt at some points. 

“Did people ever draw on your cast?” Sayu asked. 

L looked at her, surprised. Was that all she wanted to do? Draw on his cast? He had to admit, it sounded kind of nice. Having the cast on was not the worst thing ever, but it did limit his range of motion and he needed help with things, but his Master helped with this. Plus the itching has not even started yet, and that would be miserable. But, he had to admit, that it would be nice to have something nice to look at instead of the white cast. 

“Once,” L said, “the other children at one of the group homes insisted.” 

Light, who had been listening to the conversation the whole time, perked up at that bit of information. L had been in a group home as a child then (multiple if the phrase “one of them” was correct, so L’s father was more than likely not in the picture, or died like his mother. For whatever reason, that information made Light sad. He was never interested in the past of one of his slaves, but he was in L’s. He wanted to know as much about L as possible. He knew that he could simply research L’s name in the England database (he was able to pick up on L’s accent after hearing him speak more), but he wanted to hear it from L. Digging into his past like that, unless Light suspected something incredibly bad, seemed like an invasion of privacy, which Light supposed it would be. He wanted to find out about L and his past because L trusted him, not because he dug around. So, Light settled back down and listened to Sayu and L’s conversation. 

“Well, can I draw on your cast?” Sayu asked, opening her purse, which contained several markers, including glittery ones.

“If you want,” L said, rolling up his sleeve and offering his left arm to her. 

Sayu smiled and (gently) took his arm and rested it on her knees. L allowed his arm to relax as he made the final touches to his own drawing. He could not get up to show Light, much to L’s disappointment, but he could show him after Sayu was done drawing on his cast. 

There was a lot of pink now on his cast along with hearts, stars, and she was currently working on a rainbow. It was all around stereotypically “girly” but L could not say that he was surprised or that he did not like it. It would certainly be better than the plan white. She wrote a few characters of Japanese that meant nothing to him, but hopefully with his Master’s lessons he would learn. 

After a few minutes, Light turned to them and asked, “Sayu, are you done tormenting L yet, it’s time for lunch.” 

“First off, I’m not tormenting him,” Sayu said putting air quotes around the word “torment” and continued, “and I’m almost done.” 

“What about you, Sweet Boy,” Light asked, sitting on the arm of the couch closest to L, “are you done?”

“Yes, Master,” L said, as he eagerly handed Light the sketch book. 

“This is beautiful, Baby,” L said, wrapping an arm around him, “thank you.” 

“You're welcome, Master,” L muttered shyly. 

Light smiled at his slave’s shyness. 

“Okay, I’m done,” Sayu announced, capping a purple marker and placing it in her purse, “what do you think, L?”

“It’s very pink,” L said like he was stating a fact, which it was, “I like it.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Sayu said happily. 

Light grinned, happy his sister and L got along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a small time skip and L will do something naughty to get attention.
> 
> I have a little story. So, for one of my classes I had to screen record something on my laptop. Before doing that I was working of this and my other story "Let Me In" so I thought that I closed both tabs but I did not. An hour after I turned in the assignment, the professor emailed me and asked, "What is the google docs tab called "Slave to You CH#10?" Now I'm slightly freaking out because, ya know, this story is literately called Slave to You and there and are ten fucking chapters, and I don't know how to answer that email. I'm like, do I ignore it and awkwardly walk into class on Tuesday and hope she forgets about it, or do I lie because there is no way that I am telling the professor the truth. Like, why couldn't it have been "Let Me In," that would have been a much easier title to lie about and say that the story is about something else, but "Slave to You." It had to be "Slave to You." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
> Okay I'm done ranting.


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took 12 pages on google docs. That is ridiculous to me.

The next two and a half weeks passed with ease. The more days passed, the more comfortable L became. He returned the physical affection that Light showered him with, hugging Light back and wrapping an arm around him as they cuddled. He was even asking for hugs and cuddles. 

L was requesting to go places around the castle. Light had shown L a few more places (he had not wanted to overwhelm him during the first tour). His favorite place was the library, and, despite his initial emotional response to the fireplace, he liked sitting in front of the fireplace. He would sit in Light's lap and read. Sometimes Light would ask L to read out loud. He loved hearing L speak in English and the various other languages he spoke. The first time Light asked L to read out loud he was very nervous and tense, but Light was able to soothe away the anxiety with a gentle hand rubbing up and down his side, and reassurances whispered in his ear. 

One day, they were in the library, L on Light's lap, reading books separately. Light's was in Japanese while L's was in French. L looked up at Light's book. He could read the title (or at least he thought he could). Master said that the Japanese lessons were going very well and praised him for being a fast learner. 

Light felt eyes on him and looked down to see, not to his surprise, that L's eyes were on him. Grey orbs were down in an instant, but Light did not comment on that. 

"What's up, Sweet Boy?" Light asked, smiling as L looked up before remembering what Light meant by 'what's up.' The first time Light asked that question, L looked up at the ceiling and said 'the ceiling.' At first, Light thought that L was trying to be sarcastic and was about to scold him. Then, he realized that L was still looking up at the ceiling as if expecting something to change. L had taken Light a little bit too seriously, and Light found that adorable. 

"I'm reading," L responded to Light's question. 

"It seems like you're staring at me," Light said with a teasing smile.

"I'm sorry," L apologized. 

"It's okay, Baby," Light assured, kissing the top of L's head, "I enjoy looking at you, so it would be fair if I let you look back."

L's cheeks were ablaze in a second. He curled up a little tighter and buried his nose back in his book. Light chuckled and placed another kiss on top of L's head at L's reactions. He loved making L blush. 

"Master," L whispered a few minutes later.

"Yes, Sweet Boy?' Light asked, looking back down. 

"Can you read to me, Master?" L asked, "please."

"Of course, Sweet Boy," Light said, placing the book in front of L so he could see the pages.

It was the first of many times that Light read to L, and they both loved it. 

L and Light had also got into a routine that put L at ease because he knew what to expect next. After dinner, they would do something to relax- a movie or a walk in the garden or something to wind down for the night. They would then retire to their room, and Light would lead L to the rocking chair, and they would rock for a while. Most of the time, L would fall asleep in Light's arms, and Light would need to carry L to bed. Light did not mind this one bit. 

"I like this, Master," L said one night as they were rocking. He sounded sleepy; he was going to be out in a few minutes. 

"You like what, Sweet Boy?" Light asked.

"This," L repeated, "rocking. You."

Light smiled. L was always extra honest when he was tired, and Light loved it, "I like you too, Sweet Boy." Light was pretty sure that the correct word was love, but that word would come in time. 

"I don't wanna leave," L whispered, slightly choked up. 

"Well, you don't need to worry about that, Baby. I'm not planning on selling you ever," Light said, running a hand through L’s hair, "you're mine."

"'m your's," L whispered, snuggling into Light deeper and falling asleep a second later. 

Light could not remember a time that he enjoyed himself (even in the mundane) more than in those two and a half weeks, and Light knew that it was because of L. 

L was the perfect model slave. He followed all the rules and listened to Light, no matter what. Light knew that some of the obedience was fear-based, and Light hated that, but he also knew he had to be patient with L. The fear would go away in time and be replaced with L listening because he wanted to.

Light could not wait for that day. 

...

The past few days had been difficult for Light work wise. He was working on a treaty with Korea, and that required all of his attention, which meant that L was getting much less attention than he had grown used to, but he was doing this for L’s own good. If he could not figure this out now, he could end up needing to travel (he could still need to travel) and he would not be able to bring L with him. 

L, however, was feeling very lonely. Light was working so much that he did not have any time for L. Light would have meals with him and feed him and they would rock at night, but other than that Light was working or sleeping. L missed and wanted his attention badly. He had tried getting his Master’s attention. He asked for hugs, which his Master gave him, but they were short and Light said that he needed to get back to work. He drew Light pictures and he would show him as L knew Light loved them. Normally, his Master would thank him and give him a cuddle and kiss him, but he did not do that the last time L showed him something. He said thank you and got back to work. 

After that, worries started to take over L’s mind. What if his Master was getting bored with him? What if his Master was regretting buying a broken slave that could not have sex? Light had promised that they would go slow, but what if he wanted that now, and was ignoring L until he could give it? L knew that he should be able to do that, but the thought of having sex, sent a chill down L’s spin. All he could think of was Beyond, and he knew that Light would most likely be nothing like Beyond, but it still scared him to his core. He just knew that he could not do that, not yet. He was just getting used to Light kissing him on the lips, which felt amazing, but he had not kissed back yet. He had tried a couple of times, but he could not get his lips to move much. If he could not kiss back without freezing, L feared that he would freak out if they tried anything else. 

Then, L’s biggest fear came to his mind- what if his Master wanted to sell him. That made L’s stomach churn with anxiety, and made him want to cry. He did not want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay with Light. If he had to go to another master, or worse back to Beyond, L did not know how he would know how he would survive. He would do anything to stay with Light, and L wanted to show him that. How could he show his Master that if his Master was not paying attention?

Maybe L could get Light’s attention in another way? He did not want to misbehave or break the rules, but what if Master saw it for what it was. He might get punished, but at least his Master would know what was wrong. 

There was a second, more undesirable, route that this plan could take. If L started misbehaving, that could push Light over the edge and make him sell him. L could not let that happen. He would put off being sold as long as possible, and maybe in that time, L could get over his fear and have sex with Light. Then his Master would want to keep him. 

That fear is what prevented him from acting out. 

Until his Master reminded him not to touch a glass figure on the book shelf. He had simply been looking at it because it was pretty. When he first saw it, he did reach out to touch it. 

“Don’t touch that, L,” Light had told him in a firm tone. L had imminently retracted his hand and bowed his head. 

“It’s okay, Sweet Boy,” Light had said, wrapping an arm around L’s shoulders, “you can look at it all you want, but I don’t want that to get broken, so don’t touch it okay, Sweet Boy.” 

“Yes, Master,” L nodded and did not even think about touching it again, until now. 

L had no idea what he was thinking when he reached out to touch it. He just wanted his Master’s attention. 

“L, what did I just say?” Light said, tone irritated. 

“Don’t touch it,” L said, voice barely above a whisper. He did not dare look back at his Master. He did not want to see the angry face that would accompany the irritated tone. 

“And what were you about to do?” Light asked, looking at L. L had never disobeyed him like that before. It was concerning, but Light could focus on that later. 

“Touch it,” L muttered, bringing his thumb to his mouth to chew on his nail. 

Light sighed, “just pick out your book and come sit down,” he ordered, thinking that L would follow it. 

“Can you read to me, please, Master?” L asked, picking out a book that was written in Japanese and walking up to his Master. He knew that he probably should not ask for something after nearly breaking a rule, but he did not care. He just wanted his Master to read to him. He would honestly take anything if it meant he had his Master’s attention. 

“Not right now, Sweet Boy,” Light said, still writing, “maybe later.”    


L felt like crying. He knew that would be his Master’s answer because he had work, but it still made L upset. He went back to the bookshelf. It was not like he could read this book yet. He could read simple books in Japanese, but he still needed help with a few words, and his Master was busy. Too busy for him. 

‘He doesn’t want you anymore,’ a voice in the back of his head said, ‘he’ll sell you and you’ll go to a master like Beyond.’

L felt tears enter his eyes at those thoughts. L did not want that to happen. That could not happen. L wanted to stay with his Master.

“L what are you doing?” Light shouted. L flinched, he was reaching out to the glass again. L did not answer. He did not know what to say. 

Light felt irritated that L was not listening to him. They never had this problem. He did not want to have to punish L, but if he kept this up, he would have to. He would probably just put L in timeout and try to figure out what the hell was going out inside of his head. There must be something wrong if he was going out of his way to not listen. 

“Sit down, Lawliet,” Light ordered in a cold tone. L froze at the use of his last name. His Master was so angry at him, and he wanted to listen to him and sit down, but he was frozen in fear. 

Light knew that he should be more concerned at the fear L was displaying, but he could not help get even more angry at L’s disobedience. 

“ **_Now_ ** !” Light barked, full dominant mode. 

L whimpered, rushing to sit down on the couch. L sniffled and tried to fight back the tears. It was his own fault he got yelled at. He was not listening when he knew he should. He deserved it. 

Light heard the whimper and heard the sniffling. Light sighed and put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths to calm down. He made L cry and that broke his heart. Yes, he was frustrated from work and not being able to spend as much time with L, but he should not take that out on L. Even if he was misbehaving. 

“C’mere, Sweet Boy,” Light said after giving himself a few moments to calm down. L listened and was by his Master’s side in an instant. Light opened his arms to L and L gratefully sat down in his Master’s lap. L felt Light’s arms wrap around him and he relaxed against his Master. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you like that, Baby,” Light apologized, “but you have to listen. You know why I don’t want to touch the glass, right?”    
  
“Yes, Master,” L whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Sweet Boy,” Light said, “it’s okay. We’ll talk about this later, okay.” 

“Yes, Master,” L said, shifting so that he was closer to his Master. 

Light enjoyed holding L for a few minutes, running his hand through L’s hair and patting his back. 

“Now, go pick out a book like I asked you to earlier,” Light ordered. 

L’s eyes widened at that. He just wanted his Master to hold him, even if he continued to work that would be fine. They had done that before. Why couldn’t they do that now? L knew that he could ask, but the fear of Light saying no stopped him. So, L got off of Light’s lap and walked over to the book shelf. 

‘He doesn’t want you,’ the voice in the back said again, ‘he doesn’t want you. He’ll sell you.’ 

L felt his chest tighten at those thoughts, tears entering his eyes. The voice had to be right. That was the only explanation for his Master’s sudden change in behavior. 

L looked at the glass again. He wanted to touch it, L was not sure why. He just got yelled at for touching it a second ago. But with the yelling came what he wanted, his Master’s attention. Maybe he could get more. 

L then felt a sting on his right hand and he was suddenly turned to face his Master. His eyes were not angry, but cold and his face was completely expressionless. L felt his chest tighten further at the face and he looked down. He did not like that look on his Master and would almost prefer anger. With anger he knew to expect yelling or pain. He had no idea what to expect for the face Light wore now. 

“You’re not being a very good boy right now,” Light hissed, “what are you thinking.” 

L felt his throat close up. He opened his mouth to answer, that he was so fucking scared, but nothing came out. 

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Light asked. 

L whimpered and tensed up. He was going to get a punishment, L knew that now. He could already feel the pain of being pulled over his Master’s knee and spanked. 

“Okay, then. Come on,” Light said, pulling L to the other end of the room. He grabbed a chair at some point. L whined and tried to pull away, fear overtaking him. 

“Stop,” Light snapped, tightening his hold on L’s wrist. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him in place. 

Once that reached a free corner of the room, Light put the chair down so that it faced the corner.

“Sit down,” Light ordered, pointing toward the chair. 

L listened, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He stared at the wall so that he did not have to look at Light. 

“You will sit here until I come and get you. Understood?” Light said in a calm but firm tone. L nodded.

Light walked away.

‘You fucked up!’ L’s thoughts shouted at him, ‘you were bad and now there is no way that he will want you. He’ll get rid of you.’

No, oh God, please, L thought, tears starting to stream down his face. He would be good. His Master could not sell him. He couldn’t. 

L had no idea how long he sat there, crying quietly as his fear and anxiety overtook him, but Light was back by his side. 

“L,” Light’s voice was still cool and firm, “look at me.” L turned his head up but could not will himself to look at Light in the eyes. “Why did I put you in timeout?”   
  
L sniffled, “I was bad,” L lower lip trembled, and a sod built his chest that demanded to leave, and once it left, L could not force himself to stop talking. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m so sorry. Please, please don’t sell me, Master. I’ll be good. I-I’ll be better. Please, please don’t get rid of me. Don’t send me back,” L’s ramblings gave away to loud, heart breaking sobs. 

Light looked at L in shock for a second. L thought that Light was going to sell him or send him back to Beyond. No, no, he had to fix this now. Work be damned. He would sit with L all night if it might that he would not think that. 

“No, no, Baby. I’m not selling you. I would never dream of selling you,” Light said, his firm Master voice dropping to his normal voice. He pulled L into a hug, pulling him into lap on the floor. L wrapped his arms around Light tightly and buried his face in Light’s shoulder and cried. He cried out days worth of hurt feelings and rejection and fear.

“Hush, Sweet Boy, hush,” Light cooed, playing with L’s hair in a way that he knew L liked, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, Sweet Boy, and neither are you. You’re mine, remember?”   
  
L nodded. He was Light’s, and if Light was being honest, all of L’s fears were not true. 

“Yeah, you’re mine, Sweet Boy, so you don’t have to worry,” Light said as he started to rock. After several minutes of L crying, he was able to calm down enough to talk. 

“Where did you get the idea that I was going to sell you?” Light asked. He needed to know, and he needed to fix it. If anyone dared tell L that Light would do something like that, they were dead. 

“Uhh, yo-you’ve been working so much, Master, and not paying attention to me like you where. I-I started getting scared and thought it was because of me,” L whispered, shaking hard, “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Baby, I’m so sorry,” Light apologized, wishing he could hit himself. He had been working so much because he thought it would benefit L in the long run, but he inadvertently neglected him to the point that L thought that Light did not want him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Light asked.

“I didn’t know how,” L sniffled. 

“All you have to do is ask, Baby,” Light said. 

“I tried,” L protested before snapping his mouth shut. He should not talk back like that. 

Light felt like the worst Master in the world when he realized that L had tried. Sure, he did not right out ask for attention, but he also should not have to. He asked for cuddles and hugs. Hell, he had asked Light to read to him right as everything was escalating. Poor L was begging for attention, but Light was too consumed with work to notice. 

“You’re right, Sweet Boy,” Light said, kissing the top of L’s head, “I’m so sorry. I should have paid more attention to you.”

“But-”

Light cut L off, “no, don’t make excuses for me. While yes, you did something bad by not listening, I should pay enough attention to you so that you don’t feel the need to do something bad to get my attention,” Light then thought of something, “c’mon, Sweet Boy. I wanna do something.” 

“What is it, Master,” L asked, standing as his Master pulled him up. He wiped his eyes free of any leftover tears as Light led them to his desk. Light sat down on his chair and let L curl up in his lap. 

“I want you to write down all of my rules, okay,” Light said as he handed L a piece of paper, “then on the back side, write the ways you can get my attention in the future, so both of us know.” 

“In Japanese?” L asked, not sure if he was good enough to write that much in Japanese. 

“No, you can write it in English, Baby,” Light assured with a smile. 

L nodded and set to work writing all of the rules he could think of then turning the paper. It took a while, but he was able to think of ways to get his Master’s attention. 

“Here, Master,” L said, pushing the paper over to Light. Light picked it up to read.

Rules:

  * Don’t lie
  * Listen to Master
  * Tell Master if someone/something hurts me. 
  * Don’t go anywhere I’m not allowed
  * Be respectful
  * Tell Master when I’m hurt
  * Answer Master’s questions
  * No back talking
  * No hiding
  * Be Master’s Sweet Boy. 



The last rule nearly brought happy tears to Light’s eyes. Even when he was supposed to work, L was just so cute. 

“Is that right?” L asked, insecurity in his tone. 

“Yeah,” Light said, “but I have a few more.” 

  * Be kind to yourself.
  * Tell Master when he does something you don’t like.
  * Tell Master when you need or want something.
  * Tell Master when you are feeling negative emotions
  * Tell Master when you break a rule.



“Do you understand?” Light asked, “or do you have questions.”

“I understand,” L said after he read the extra five rules. 

Light turned the paper and read the ways that L would get his attention in the future. 

Ways to get Master’s attention:

  * Tap Master’s shoulder
  * Ask for a hug
  * Tell Master I need attention
  * Ask Master to hold my hand 
  * Ask to go somewhere with Master 
  * Ask for a kiss
  * Ask for cuddles
  * Ask to go rock 
  * Ask to watch a movie
  * Call out to Master
  * Ask Master to read
  * Make something for Master then show him. 



Light felt disappointed in himself when he realized that L did most of these the past few days to try and get his attention. 

“These look good, Sweet Boy,” Light said as he kissed the top of L’s head.

“Now I’m going to add some punishments and rewards, okay, Baby?” Light said. L nodded as he rested his head on Light’s shoulder as he wrote. 

“Here, Baby, look those over and tell me if you don’t like anything or have any suggestions,” Light said. 

Punishment:

  * Timeout
  * Writing lines
  * Having privileges taken away
  * Chores
  * Write about what went wrong
  * Reading a book with relevant information
  * After a punishment we will always snuggle
  * All will be forgiven after a punishment



“What’s those?” L asked, pointing at the last two lines. 

“Those are the rules of the punishments,” Light said, “I will not punish you with you in any other way unless it’s on this list, we will have hugs and cuddles after a punishment, and everything will be forgiven after a punishment. Nothing will be held against you after a punishment. Understand?”

“I understand, Master,” L nodded, then read the rewards. 

Rewards:

  * Sweets 
  * Extra time to read
  * Watch a movie
  * Extra time to cuddle 
  * Massage
  * Extra time to rock
  * Got a new book
  * Do an activity with Master.



While he did not like the thought of a punishment, he was happy that it was all laid out for him now, and he was interested in earning rewards. 

“Now, I want you to carry this paper with you so that you have a reminder of rules and punishments and rewards and how to get my attention with you at all times, okay,” Light said, folding the paper and handing it to L.

“Yes, Master,” L whispered, putting the paper in his pocket, 

“Good boy,” Light praised, “such a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, L will have a nightmare.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L has a nightmare about Beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warning: graphic descriptions of whipping/torture.

"Such a good boy," Light cooed with a small smile as he continued to rock slowly with L curled up in his lap. L had his head resting on Light's shoulder, and his non-injured hand gripped Light's nightshirt. 

L hummed sleepily in acknowledgment of Light's words. 

"A very sleepy good boy, hu?" Light asked, his hand on L's back switching between patting and rubbing up and down. L was always exhausted by the end of the day (the amount of activity he did now was much more than he was used to), but some nights it was hard to get L to fall asleep. This was one of those nights. They had been rocking for going on an hour, and while L had his eyes closed and was boneless against him, he was still not fully asleep. He was getting there, however, just a little longer. 

L hummed again and nodded to answer Light's question. 

"Well then go to sleep, Sweet Boy. I gotcha,” Light kissed the top of L’s head, “be a good boy and go to sleep for me.”

“‘mma good boy,” L muttered into Light’s neck, snuggling in impossibly closer to his Master. 

Light smiled at L’s sleepy reply, “yes, you are a very good boy. Now, go to sleep. I have the day off tomorrow, so you will have me all to yourself, Sweet Boy,” Light felt L smile at that. Honestly, Light having the day off was probably why L was having such a hard time sleeping. He was excited about spending the whole day with Light, especially after the incident a few days ago. Light made an effort to spend more time with L while getting all of his work done and was taking this day off so that he and L could have more time together, and Light could make up for ignoring him.

“Though Sayu might wanna come to hang out with us,” Light continued, “I know you won’t mind that, will you, Sweet Boy?” Light was not surprised when L shook his head. Sayu and L enjoyed spending time with each other, which was a dream come true for Light. The two people he cared about the most got along. 

Light continued talking about everything that they would do the next day, and L finally fell asleep listening to his Master talking. 

“And he sleeps,” Light whispered with a smile when he heard L’s soft snoring. He rocked for a few more minutes to make sure that L would stay asleep if he stood up. Thankfully, when Light did stand, L remained dead to the world. Light carried L to the bed and put him under the covers before climbing in and gathering L back in his arms. 

“Sweet dreams, Baby Boy,” Light whispered before joining his slave in dreamland. 

…

L hummed as he woke up. He kept his eyes closed. He did not want to wake up yet. Ever since Light bought him, L had a hard time waking up. He loved snuggling in his Master’s arms and feeling the sunlight on his skin as it bled in from the windows. Unfortunately, Light always knew when L was not asleep and forced him to get up eventually, normally with the promise of food and a bath.

L tried to reach out to his Master so he could sneak a snuggle, but he could not move his hand. When he tried to move his hand, he felt rope holding his hand in place. L’s eyes snapped open in panic. His hands were tied together and to the headboard of the bed. The rope then split into four thick pieces, two for each arm. The rope traveled down his arms, crisscrossing and knotting to make it tight around his thin limbs. Once the rope got to his elbows, several layers of the rope tied to immobilize the joints, not that it was needed with how taunt his arms were pulled. L could feel that the four strands were then braided down his spine. His legs were forced under his body, and the rope held his lower legs to his thighs tightly so that he could not stretch his legs. L could not move. When he tried, his shoulders screamed in protest, and the rope dug further into his skin, breaking some places open in the process. 

So, L stilled and did not move, no matter how loud the inner voice screamed for him to move, to try and get away. L knew from past experience that it would not work. 

L whimpered as his heart pounded on his chest. His stomach gave a painful twist. He felt like crying, especially when he looked around the room. 

He was in Beyond's punishment room. 

The punishment room was plain dark grey concrete. The walls were lined with several whips, chains, and other things that Beyond would use to beat him with. There was a bench in the corner and restraints connected to the wall. 

“No,” L whimpered, tears filling his eyes. This could not be happening. He could not be back with Beyond. His Master promised that he would not sell him or send him back to Beyond. His Master said that L was his. He wanted to be his Master’s. He wasn’t Beyond’s anymore. He wanted Light. 

“Ohh, somebody’s awake,” L heard a sickeningly sweet high pitched voice.

L whimpered again, his body shaking.

“Awe, are you scared, Pet?” Beyond asked with a wide smile, a cold finger tracing his spin. It took all of L’s strength to not pull away. He was not allowed to pull away from Beyond’s touch. He was already in trouble as it was, he did not need to give Beyond another reason to punish him.

Beyond’s hand fastened into L’s hair and pulled his head back harshly. L gasped as pain exploded in his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, Pet,” Beyond cooed, “you should be,” Beyond let go of his hair. L held his head back though it hurt like hell. Beyond smirked, and guided L’s head down onto the mattress. 

“Your attempt at submission will not save you, Slut,” Beyond sang, “you fell asleep while we were trying to have fun. That’s not very good, not is it?” At this point in Beyond’s speech, he finger’s skipped across L’s face, punctuating every word, and his voice became higher pitched with every word, “No. It. Is. Not,” Beyond booped his nose. 

L whimpered. It did not happen often, but sometimes L would fall asleep while Beyond was using him. It was only after Beyond forced him to stay awake for days and used him so much that L felt like he was on fire. He would be utterly exhausted and he could not physically keep his eyes open, even with Beyond’s violet thrust and orders to stay awake. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” L whimpered, the tears that sat in his eyes escaping and running down his cheek. 

Beyond’s face suddenly darkened and before L could do not so much as whimper, Beyond lifted a bullwhip and brought it down on his cheek. L bit the inside on his lip to keep from yelping. The pain was not as bad as what was coming, but he could not stop the tears from streaming down his face. His cheek was going to sting for days.

Beyond’s smile returned to his face and he got close to L’s face. His fingers, with surprising gentleness, traced around the welt already forming. “Don’t cry yet, Pet. We have only begun.” Beyond licked away the tears. 

L whined again. 

“Poor scared pet,” Beyond cooed, “most masters would be fearful to do this to you,” Beyond pet L with the bullwhip, down his back, to his ass, and ending at his feet before traveling back up. “But you need this, do you? You need to be kept on a tight leash, Pet, need to be kept in line. No other master could do this for you. Say it.” 

“Need to be kept in line,” L parroted, “no other master could do this for me.”

Beyond smirked, “even if I were to sell you, I would take you back. A pet needs his master, and who am I?” 

“My master,” L whispered, those he knew that was not true anymore. He belonged to Light. Light was his master now.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Beyond said, “are you going to take your punishment like a good boy.” 

L nodded. 

At first the hits were more like pats. It did not hurt at all, but L knew what Beyond was doing. The pats would bring his blood closer to the surface of his skin making the later hits hurt all the more. L felt like whining again, the bullwhip hurt so much. 

The first real hit was nothing more than a sting that lasted a few seconds. The crack of the whip was worse than the pain. L hated the sound of the bullwhip the crack made him want to cover his ears and made his anxiety skyrocket. He knew what they sounded meant. 

2

3

4

5

6 hits, each one getting progressively harder and therefore hurt worse. 

After ten, L was sobbing openly, feeling blood ooze out of a couple of the cuts the whip made, but Beyond loved it when he cried. It made him stop quicker. 

After twenty-five, L lost count because of the pain. It was white hot, and L could only hope that it would end soon. 

Suddenly Beyond stopped, and L whimpered in distress. What was Beyond doing? L could not hear anything, and he was in too much pain to move his head from where he buried his face into the mattress. The room was still for a second and L humored the idea that the punishment might be over. Beyond wound clean him up, and might even untie him. 

That hope was shattered when L heard the crack of the whip with no impact. Beyond was swinging around the whip to make noise. To torment him. 

“Look at me, Pet,” Beyond ordered after a ten cracks of the whips. L did not hesitate in turning his head so that he could see Beyond. He could not stop a whine of pain. 

“You look oh so pretty when you cry,” Beyond whispered, kissing L’s tears away, “so weak and scared. Tell me where you belong.” 

“With Master,” Master Light, “tied up and used like the whore I am.” 

“Good,” Beyond praised, running his hand down L’s blood covered back, causing L to hiss, “beg for more.” 

More tears joined the ones already on his face and he whimpered, he opened his mouth to beg, but no words came out. L whined and he wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and hide forever. He wanted Light back. 

Beyond hit L’s back with the palm of his hand. L screamed. 

“Beg slut,” Beyond hissed in L’s ear. 

“Please Master,” L whimpered. 

“Please what?” 

“More,” L said. 

Beyond slapped L across the face with his bloody hand causing blood, L’s blood, to stick to his face in the perfect shape of a hand. L cringed at the feeling of the sticky liquid on his face. 

“Beg me, Pet,” Beyond growled. 

L sobbed out in fear. He could not take anymore pain, but he knew that pain that would come if he disobeyed Beyond would be so much worse. 

“Please, Master,” L begged, “please give me more whippings. Please, I’ve been a bad boy, Master. I need more.” 

Beyond’s mood changed in an instant and he smiled widely, “see, that was not so hard.” Beyond stroked L’s cheek, “it did take a while, however. So, I’ll give you twenty-five more.”

“Please, Master,” L whispered, not sure who he was begging. 

L crying out when Beyond whipped his back again. He hid his face in the mattress again. The pain was unbearable, and L was scared that Beyond would break one of ribs again. 

2

3

4

5

6, L sobbed uncontrollably into the mattress. His back shook and quivered in pain. His hand gripped at the ropes binding him, needing something to hold onto, to distract him. 

7

8

9

10, L started muttering incoherently into the mattress. He was not sure what he was saying, but Beyond laughed at him. That only made L cry harder. 

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, came in quick succession. L distantly wondered how Beyond’s arm was not getting tired.

By time the 25 strike came, L was nearly unhinged due to unbearable, white hot pain. L was amazing that the human body and mind could handle this amount of pain. Surely there was a limit to how much pain the human body. Surely the mind would try and protect itself by passing out. L wished that he could pass out. L was not sure how to describe the pain. It was sharper than any knife. Deeper than any kind of punch. It tore his skin apart. His skin would never be the same. He would never be the same. 

“Done?” Beyond whispered in L’s ear. L shook at the warm air against his neck. 

L knew it was a trap. If he said yes, he would get more. If he said no, he would get more. If he said nothing, he would get more. 

L whimpered, “Please, Master, I’m done. I can’t take it anymore. Please, please, I’m done.” 

“Too bad,” Beyond smirked, hitting L five more times.

“Master, please,” L begged, but not to the one in front of him, “save me.” 

…

Light gasped as he was startled awake from a painful kick to his lower stomach. 

“L?” Light questioned, looking down at the frantically squirming man in his arms. He was shaking and squirming and pushing against Light as if trying to escape something or someone. He was crying, tears streaming down his face and he was muttering things that Light could barely make out, but what he could, broke Light’s heart. 

“No, please, no more… hurts. can’t take it… Master, help… Master, save me… wanna go home.”

“Hush, L, hush,” Light whispered in L’s ear. He could not leave L to deal with whatever was tormenting him, “it’s time to get up now, Sweet Boy,” Light gently shook L as not to startle him further. 

L cried out in his sleep, pushing against Light harder. 

“L, wake up now,” Light said, a little louder, but his tone still kind and gentle, “wake up for me, Sweet Boy.” 

L woke up with a cry, still attempting to fight Light, not fully aware of where he was. 

“Calm down, Sweet Boy,” Light cooed into L’s ear, “I’m right here. I gotcha’, Baby Boy.”

L stilled once he heard his Master voice. He looked up at Light with tear filled eyes. His Master looked so concerned and kind. L felt his chest ache and the pain from his nightmare (oh, thank God, it was just a nightmare) was still deep within his flesh. 

“Master,” L sodded, burrowing into his Master’s chest and crying. 

“I’m right here, Sweet Boy,” Light said in the softest voice that he could manage. L whimpered, soaking in all the comfort that he could. Light then sat up so that he could rock L back and forth slowly. He took L’s weighted blanket and wrapped it around the man. L buried his face into Light’s neck and breathed in his Master’s scent. It was nice, calming. 

When Light put his hand on L’s back to rub up and down, L almost screamed until he realized that it did not hurt. The touch felt good, it helped ease away the leftover pain and replace it with warmth. 

“Shh, shh,” Light cooed, “everything okay, Sweet Boy. It was just a nightmare. There’s nothing to be scared of, Sweetie. I gotcha, I gotcha. You're safe, Sweet Boy.”

Light continued to whisper sweet nothings into L’s ear. He was safe, Light was there for him. Nothing could hurt him. After fifteen minutes of this, L finally stopped crying, finally calming against his Master’s chest. 

“‘m sorry,” L crocked, worrying his weighted blanket between his fingers.

“What are you apologizing for, Baby?” Light asked, shocked that L was saying sorry, 

“Woke you up,” L said, he knew how much Light liked his sleep, “I’m so sorry, Master.” 

“Don’t apologize, Sweet Boy,” Light said, kissing L’s check and wiping L’s tears away with his thumb, “I would much rather wake up than have you suffer through a nightmare like that.” 

L whimpered at the mention of the nightmare and curled up tighter. 

“What nightmare could scare you so much, Sweet Boy?” Light asked. He needed to know. 

L whined and shook his head. He did want to talk about his nightmare. He did not want to relive it. He could not. The pain was too much. 

“C’mon, Sweet Boy,” Light encouraged, “talk to me. Everything’s okay.” 

“Beyond,” L shuttered as soon as the name left his mouth, tears reentering his eyes at the name, “I can’t, Master. I’m sorry, I can’t,” he just could not talk about it. 

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. you don’t have to talk about it,” Light said, rocking a little faster, that name making him understand. 

“Listen to me, Baby,” Light said, running his hand through L’s hair, “Beyond can’t hurt you anymore, Sweet Boy. He sold you, and that was his loss. Who do you belong to now?” Light needed to hear L say it and need L to believe it.

“I’m yours,” L said without hesitation. 

“And what does that mean?” Light asked. They had been over this so many times before, but that did not matter, Light would continue to say it and have L say it until L believed him. 

“No one’s gonna hurt me because you won’t let them,” L said, looking up at Light with big eyes. 

“Good boy,” Light praised, “such a good boy,” Light felt L smile against him, “you’re mine know L, and no one is going to hurt anymore, and on one’s going to take you away.” Light added that last past because of the things that he heard L mutter in his sleep. 

“H-he said if he sold me he was gonna take me away,” L revealed, lower lip trembling at the thought of Beyond taking him away from Light. He clung to Light harder, “please, please don’t let him take me away, Master, please. I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with you, Master,” L’s words grew more frantic as he said them, so Light hushed him. 

“Shh, Sweet Boy, Shh. You’re gonna work yourself up again,” Light said, “Beyond’s never going to take you away from me. We have guards and servants all over the castle that know Beyond’s face. Plus, the security is the best out there. No one who is not supposed to be in here will ever enter. So, Beyond will never get into the castle to get you. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” L whispered, settling at his Master’s assurances. He was still very tired and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to sleep, and knew that he was safe while protected in Light’s arms. 

“I’m sleepy,” L muttered, yawning. 

“Well, It’s three in the morning, Sweet Boy,” Light teased with a smile, “so, I’d say it’s okay to go back to sleep.” 

L hummed and snuggled deeper into Light’s chest.

“Good boy,” Light smiled, laying back down, so that they could get more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Light and L learn that Light will have to leave for a few days. L does not take the news well.


	13. Day Off and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has he day off with L and it ends in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More was supposed to happen, but I thought after last chapter, y'all deserved some fluffiness.

Thankfully, L did not have any more nightmares that night, and when Light woke up the next morning, L was still sleeping soundly next to him. Light sighed in relief, the previous night's episode at the forefront of his mind. He hated how distressed L was the previous night, he hated seeing L cry, but he did get a bit of information from L. 

He now knew that Beyond threatened to kidnap L when he sold him. Now, Light knew that could have simply been some sort of horrific mind game, and Light would need to work on convincing L that that is all it was. At the same time, it could have been a threat that Beyond fully intended to act on. Light could not let that happen. Beyond would never take L away from him. He also knew that he could not wait until something happened to do something, but he could not overreact. He had to think about this a lot, but he would put some security on Beyond. He would have someone follow Beyond and report back to him on what Beyond was doing every day. If nothing suspicious happened after a month or two, he would limit it to every few days. He would never completely lift security on him. He would never trust Beyond not to try and take his L.

As much as Light wanted to keep L in his arms until he woke up like he always did when he woke up before L, he had to make a few phone calls for his plan to be put into action. 

After the phone calls, Light looked toward the bed to see that L was still fast asleep, and he smiled. It was nine in the morning, but it was a lazy day, so Light climbed back into the bed. Without Light holding him, L curled up into a tighter ball as he always did. Light gently pushed down on L's knees so that he could comfortably pull L back into his arms. 

"There you go, Sweet Boy," Light said, kissing the top of L's head. Light rubbed up and down L's back and played with his hair until he felt L stir against him. Light paused in his ministrations. L hummed in disapproval.

"You want me to keep playing with your hair, Sweet Boy?" Light asked with a small chuckle. 

L nodded, "yes, please, Master," he muttered against Light's chest.

"I think I spoil you too much," Light teased, though he could not think of a better way to wake up, cuddling with L and playing with his hair. 

"I like it," L muttered, burrowing further into Light, "don't stop, please, Master." 

Light chuckled again, "I would never dream of it, Sweet Boy," Light ruffled L's hair causing L to giggle. L then moved his arm so that he could wrap an arm over Light's waist. Light smiled at the action. The first time L put an arm around Light like this, he nearly had a panic attack, apologizing and nearly breaking down. Light assumed that Beyond did not allow L to touch him and punished him for doing so. So, Light assured him that he could cuddle him back and replaced the arm where it was. The fact that L did not hesitate to touch Light now was amazing to him. They had made so much progress in the last few weeks, and Light could not be more proud of L.

"I think it's time to get up, Darling," Light suggested after a few minutes of cuddling. 

L hummed and shook his head. Light sighed, L never wanted to wake up in the mornings, but with the promise of breakfast and a bath, Light was able to get L out of bed. So, if that was the only problem he had with L, Light was not going to complain. Plus, it was kind of cute how much of a sleepy head L was, especially when all the sleep made the dark circles under L's eye lighter. They were going to disappear eventually. Light knew it. 

"C'mon, Sweet Boy," Light said, patting L's bottom, "are you hungry?" 

L nodded, "yes, Master," his stomach grumbled as if in agreement. L blushed. 

"It's okay, Baby," Light smiled as he reached over, and he called to ask for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, Master?" L asked, looking over Light's shoulder. 

"Looks like pancakes, Sweet Boy," Light replied, and L smiled. Kai's, the chief, pancakes were the best that L ever had, and they were quickly becoming L's favorite. As always, Light fed L, and after, L looked toward the bathroom expectedly. 

"Bath time, Sweet Boy?" Light asked, though he knew L's answer.

L nodded, waiting for Light to take his hand to lead him to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, they undressed and got into the bath. They relaxed in the bathwater for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water and each other's arms. 

"Time to wash, Baby Boy," Light said, picking up a washcloth and squirting soap into it. He washed L thoroughly, both of them enjoying the process. Once Light was done washing him, Light began washing himself. 

L brought his thumb to his mouth to nibble at his thumbnail. His Master always washed him and fed him. Maybe he could repay the favor. "Ma-Master?" L stammered. 

Light looked over at L. He only stuttered when he was nervous or was about to ask for something new. "What is it, Sweet Boy?" 

L looked down at the water and swirled the water with his finger, "c-can I wash you, Master, please?" 

Light smiled at L's nervousness and kissed his slave's cheek, "of course you can, Sweet Boy," he handed L the washcloth and relaxed back into the water. L's movements were hesitant and shy at first. While he wanted to do this, it was new, and L was slightly nervous. He did not want to do anything that would make Light upset. 

Light smiled kindly, "it's okay, Sweet Boy," he ran a hand through L's wet hair, "you're doing great, Baby." 

L nodded, rubbing the washcloth against his Master's chest, slowly moving down Light's body, washing Light like he did L. 

"Thank you, Sweet Boy," Light said in appreciation, kissing L's cheek once again. 

"A-Another one, please," L asked shyly, rubbing his feet together. 

Light kissed L's cheek again, smiling. 

"Another, please," L muttered so quietly that Light could hardly hear him. 

"What was that, Darling?" Light asked with a smirk, even though he knew exactly what L said. 

"Another kiss, please, Master," L said, slightly louder. 

"Of course," Light smiled, kissing L's other cheek.

"Another kiss, please," L asked. 

"Want all the kisses, don't you, Sweet Boy?" Light teased, cupping L's jaw in his hands and peppered his face with kisses. Kisses traveled up L's face, along his forehead, down his other cheek, across the bridge of his nose, and ending on his mouth. L's mouth twitched under Light's, but he did not fully kiss back, but that could have been because he was giggling. As soon as Light released L's lips, L hugged Light tightly and buried his face in Light's shoulder, still giggling. 

"Are you all kissed out, Sweet Boy?" Light asked, laughing along with L, glad that he could make L so happy by simply kissing him. 

L nodded, still smiling. 

"How about one more," Light said, kissing the top of L's head. 

"Thank you, Master," L said, looking up at Light with big, happy eyes. 

Light stroked L's cheek gently, looking at L's deep, grey, expressive eyes, "you're eyes are beautiful, Sweet Boy," L blushed at the compliment. He supposed he should be used to Light's constant compliments, but they still made L's cheeks burn.

Light smiled and let his slave hide in his shoulder. L's shy nature was adorable to Light, but he wondered if L would ever get over some of the shyness. 

"Okay, let's get out, Darling," Light said when the water started getting cold, knowing that L would like to stay in the bath forever but also knowing that he hated being cold. 

"Yes, Master," L said with a nod, standing after Light did. Light dried him off and then himself. 

L still got a little nervous about picking out his clothes, so Light was surprised when he asked, "may I wear one of your sweaters, please, Master," while nibbling at his thumbnail, looking up at Light with nervous eyes. 

Light smiled kindly, easing some of L's nervousness, "Of course you can, Sweet Boy," Light said, picking a grey cashmere sweater that would make L's eyes pop. He loved L in grey, black, and blue because of this. "Here you go," Light said, handing L the sweater. L put it on. Light smiled; his clothes (and most of L's clothes) were still baggy on him, but not as baggy as they were when Light bought him a few weeks ago. Yamamoto had been keeping a close eye on L's weight (and other vitals that were slightly low when he came home), wanting him to get to a healthy weight, and was extremely pleased with how much weight he was gaining and the rate at which L was gaining the weight. 

"Thank you, Master."

Light then picked out a pair of L's jeans that he could wear without a belt. They were dark blue and would go great with the sweater. Light handed L the jeans and a pair of underwear for L to put on. 

Light picked out a red, checkered dress shirt, black silk tie (that he knew L would play with when they cuddled), and a pair of blue jeans. He put on a pair of socks and a pair of sneakers. Light did not force L to wear anything on his feet while inside. L said that he did not like socks or shoes, and Light hoped that it was a simple dislike of footwear, and the castle was clean enough for L not to wear socks or shoes. 

"Where do you want to go first, Sweet Boy?" Light asked, looking over at L. 

"I wanna go to the library, please," L said, and Light knew exactly what L wanted to do when he walked over to the bed and picked up his weighted blanket. He wanted to sit in front of the fireplace, snuggle in Light's lap with his weighted blanket and read. 

"Sure, Sweet Boy," Light answered, wrapping an arm around L's shoulder and walking with him to the library. 

"Can you please read to me, Master," L asked, handing Light a book.

"Only if you read to me later," Light bargained. 

"Yes, Master," L nodded with a small smile. 

L and Light sat down, curled up together as Light read out loud. 

…

A walk in the garden, lunch with Sayu, and a movie later, L and Sayu were taking a nap in the theater room as the credits rolled. Light carefully covered Sayu with a blanket, smiling at his little sister. 

He then looked down at L, who was using his chest as a pillow, hands clenching Light's tie, as he was fiddling with it during the movie. He was curled up into a ball under his blanket, and his thumb was close to the mouth. 

Thankfully, this DVD was a double feature, so he did not have to get up and risk waking L to watch another movie. So, Light relaxed against the couch cushions while he ran his hand through L's hair and watched the second movie. 

"So, you're basically L's teddy bear at this point," Light turned to see Naomi standing next to the couch with a small smile on her face. 

"Basically," Light said, looking down at the still sleeping L, "I'm just a human teddy bear."

Naomi gave a small laugh at Light's joke, "I just need Sayu. She is late for her lessons." 

"Sayu, wake up," Light said, gently shaking her so that he did not wake L up. He normally was not this nice to his sister when he woke her up.

"What is it?" Sayu asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. 

"You have lessons," Light told her. 

Sayu groaned quietly and reluctantly got up to follow Naomi out of the game room. 

"You're not waking up anytime soon, are you?" Light asked L, though he knew that L was dead to the world, but L did roll over in his sleep so that his face was in Light's chest as if answering him. Light smiled at the movement, "that's okay, Sweet Boy. You sleep as much as you want. I'll be your teddy bear for as long as you need it."

…

Light was sad to see the day end when he walked into his and L's room for the night, but this was Light's favorite part of the day. He was convinced rocking L to sleep was one of the sweetest things in the world. L put so much trust in him to fall asleep in that vulnerable of a position, and Light valued that trust and wanted to show L over and over again that he could trust Light. But, they needed to change into their nightwear, and Light needed to kiss L on the lips before going over to the rocking chair. 

L knew that the kiss was coming. The "goodnight kiss," as L thought of it, was a nightly thing. L wanted to kiss Light back this time, wanted to for a long time, but after today (which was amazing), he wanted to show his gratitude, and he knew he could do it. So, L cast out all his thoughts of Beyond and how his kisses were and just thought of Light and how good his kisses felt. 

So, when Light kissed his lips, he moved his lips against Light's to kiss back. It felt even better. Light hummed in what L assumed was surprised, but he did not break the kiss. If anything, Light put more pressure into the kiss, making it deeper than before. L felt his legs grow shaky as it felt like all the nerves on his lips were pleasantly ablaze. L held onto Light's shoulders for fear that he would fall over if he did not. 

Light was shocked. L had not kissed him back yet, and Light was not sure when he was expected L to kiss back, but he did not expect it now. Light was not going to ruin the moment, however, so he kissed L a little deeper. He wanted to make the kiss even deeper by slipping his tongue into L's mouth, but he also did not want to scare L away, so he pushed down his desire and focused on kissing L right now, and he ran his fingers through L's hair gently. All of that would come in time. He just needed to be patient with L.

Unfortunately, air is a thing that humans need, so they had to break apart to breathe. L's cheeks were rosy, and his lips were slightly swollen by the time they broke apart. Light smiled as L tipped a finger against his bottom lip, as if not believing what just happened. 

"How was that, Baby?" Light asked though he wanted to cheer and jump up and down like a child who was just given a mountain of his favorite candy.

"It was nice, Master," L said in a voice barely above a whisper, looking down at the floor with his eyes. 

"Happy to hear," Light said, giving L another soft kiss, smiling as L did not hesitate in kissing him back.

"Let's go rock, Sweet Boy," Light said once he broke the kiss, taking L's hand in his own.

"Yes, Master," L nodded with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend liked their shared "kissy kiss," as she called it, and I hope you did as well.


	14. More kisses and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, but I am not apologizing for it.

Unfortunately, the nightmares did not stop. L had one at least once a night, sometimes more, but mostly just once. L would wake up with a shout, and either that would wake up Light or a punch or kick would. Light had a couple of bruises from the movements, but he would never bring it up to L. His slave would feel so guilty if he realized that he was accidentally hurting Light. Light would not add to everything that L was going through. L needed as much compassion and love as possible right now, and Light was more than happy to provide as much love that L needed, and so much more. 

“I’m so sorry, Master,” L always said after he woke up, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’m sorry.” 

“There is nothing that you need to apologize for, Sweet Boy,” Light would say, kissing the tears away. He hated seeing his Sweet Boy cry. He was too good, too sweet to be in so much pain. “You’ve been through so much, Baby Boy. I would honestly be more concerned if you were not having nightmares or flashbacks.” 

After a couple of days of these nightmares, Light knew that L would need therapy. At first, Light thought that he could get L through all of his trauma by himself, but that was wishful thinking. L needed professional help. 

The first time Light brought it up, L was reluctant. “I’m not crazy, Master. I promise I’m not crazy.” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy, Baby,” Light said, “but you need help. You deserve to be able to sleep throughout the night and not to see Beyond in every shadow. Talking to someone might help.” 

“I talk to you, Master,” L protested.

Light smiled, both happy that L was sharing what he thought about therapy (something he would not have done a few weeks ago) and that L was bringing up that they talked. It was true. The first few nightmares, L did not want to talk about them, but he talked about them every once in a while. 

“I know,” Light said, “and while I’m happy about that, I really am, but I think you need to talk to a professional about this. I don’t want you to stop talking to me, but I want you to have someone else to talk to.” 

“I don’t know,” L muttered, rocking on his heels slightly. 

“It’s okay, Baby,” Light assured, “you don’t have to make your decision today, but I want you to think about it, okay?” 

“Yes, Master,” L nodded. 

“Good boy,” Light praised, opening up his arms for a hug. L accepted it and held onto his Master tightly. 

Later that night, after L’s nightmare, which he cried about for about thirty minutes, he said, “I-I’ll talk.” 

“What do you mean, Sweet Boy?” Light had asked, rocking a little faster on the rocking chair. He whipped the rest of L’s tears that had thankfully stopped. 

“To a professional,” L said, “I-I don’t wanna have nightmares anymore. I don’t wanna be scared,” 

Light kissed the top of his head with a small smile, “that’s so good to hear, Sweet Boy. I’m so proud of you. You’re such a brave boy.” 

“I-I make you proud, Master?” L asked shyly, tucking his head under Light’s chin. 

“So proud,” Light reassured, “I’m so proud of you. You are such a brave boy for wanting to get better. I know how much people scare you, but you are willing to talk to someone to try and get better. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Master,” L whispered, snuggling a little deeper. 

After a few seconds of snuggling, L asked, “Master, may I please get something to drink? I’m thirsty.”

“Of course, Sweet Boy, let’s go to the kitchen,” Light said, standing up after L and leading him to the kitchen. He had shown him the smaller kitchen near their room during his first few days home. 

“Glass of water, please?” L asked, nibbling on his thumbnail. 

“Of course, Baby,” Light said, getting the glass for L.

“Thank you, Master,” L said. He drank the water until it was gone, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Light said with a smile, “let’s head back to bed.” 

“Can we rock some more, please, Master,” L asked, shyly. 

“Yes, Baby,” Light said with a smile, picking up his slave. L smiled and rested his head on Light’s shoulder with his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. 

They rocked until L fell asleep.

…

L’s first therapy session with Doctor Mina, he did not talk at all. Simply nodded and shook his head at the psychiatrist’s questions. 

“I cannot tell you everything that we talk about in our sessions, My Lord, unless it is something serious like thoughts of hurting himself or others,” Mina said, “these first few sessions will be all about building trust between us,” Light nodded at the information, looking back toward L, who had been asked to wait while they talked. “L did not talk at all during this first session.” 

“I didn’t expect him to,” Light said. 

“But he was happy to sit and listen to me talk,” Mina continued, “so, hopefully, I can get him to trust me a bit more and open up.” 

“How long do you think that will take?” Light asked. 

“I can’t be sure,” Mina said, “L has a lot of trauma and trust issues. It could take a while.” 

“Well, thank you,” Light said, bowing to Mina. 

“You’re welcome, My Lord,” Mina said, bowing as well. 

…

Fortunately, one thing that had not stopped was the kissing. It evolved from shy, almost cautious pecks to deep passionate kisses. 

Two weeks after their first kiss, L and Light were sitting in the rocking chair in their room. L was sitting in Light’s lap, facing him with his legs on either side of Light’s waist. Light leaned up to kiss him, deep and slow. L preferred kisses like this- slow and gentle. 

Light broke the kiss and looked up at L, “have I ever told you that you are beautiful?” 

“A lot,” L said with a matter-of-fact tone, smiling. 

“Do you believe me yet, Sweet Boy?” Light asked. 

L looked down at his lap, “I don’t know,” he muttered.

Light simply hummed and kissed L again. He ran his tongue across L’s bottom lip, requesting entry. L accepted the request and opened his mouth. Light slid his tongue into L’s mouth. He had already mapped his slave’s mouth multiple times throughout the past couple of weeks. He had a couple of scars on his lips (Light assumed they were from being bitten). His teeth were perfect aside from slightly crooked top lateral incisors, meaning that he more than likely never had braces. His mouth always tasted like the toothpaste he used. Despite knowing what L’s mouth felt like, Light would happily map it time and time again. 

“I’ll make you believe it,” Light whispered in L’s ear, “because you are beautiful.” 

L’s cheeks turned pink. He kissed his Master’s lips, causing him to smile. 

“I like your dimples,” L muttered, poking at the dimple.

‘Oh, God,’ Light thought to himself, ‘it should be illegal to be that cute. Though I’m certainly not making the law.’ 

“I like your eyes,” Light said, tracing L’s eyebrows, “and your hair,” he ran his hands through his hair, “and your nose,” Light kissed his nose, “and we know how much I like these,” Light said, tracing his finger over his lips before kissing him again. 

When they pulled back, it was only for a second before reattaching. Light pulled L closer, needing to feel him. He held the back of L’s neck, playing with the hairs he found there. L leaned into the kiss but leaned in too hard and nearly tipped the rocking chair back. 

Light gasped, trying to steady them, his heart leaping into his throat, “you’re gonna make us fall over if you move like that, L,” Light scolded gently with a smile and chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” L muttered, ducking his head at the reprimand. 

“It’s okay, Sweet Boy,” Light reassured, bringing L close to him, “do you want to keep kissing?” 

“Yeah,” L said, snuggling closer to his Master. 

“We might have to move then,” Light said, “I’d rather not fall off the rocking chair.” 

Light easily picked L up, kissing him once again when they were standing, walking with him to the bed. L tensed slightly but pushed away the fear in the back of his mind. Light would not do anything without checking with L that it was okay, so he would not do anything. Just kissing. 

Light sat down on the bed, much like they were on the rocking chair. They kept their lips connected as he pulled L close again. His hand went down L’s back before sliding up the back of his shirt. They pulled apart a second. Light looked into L’s eyes and saw no hesitation or fear in them, so he kept going. He kissed L’s neck, biting softly at some places. 

‘This is getting heated,’ Light thought to himself as he felt a certain part of his anatomy stir, ‘I should stop.’

Just as Light thought that L shifted slightly in Light’s lap to find a more comfortable position. That is when he felt something poke his inner thigh. L knew what it was immediately and froze. He had aroused his Master. Beyond’s words entered his head, “you better take responsibility.” Would Light expect him to take responsibility? L was not sure if he could do stuff like that yet. Should he be ready?

“Master,” L whimpered, fear leaking into his tone. 

Light stopped at once when he heard the fear in L’s tone. He looked up at L, and his arousal faded (mostly) when he saw the panic in L’s eyes. 

“Hey Baby, what’s wrong?” Light asked, running his hand through L’s hair to try and soothe him. 

“I’m sorry,” L apologized. If he apologized, maybe Light would go easy on him. 

“No, no, Sweet Boy, don’t apologize,” Light cooed, bringing L in close, “it’s okay. I told you, we are not going any faster than what you are ready for. You set the pace here, Darling.” 

L hid his face into Light’s neck. ‘I’ve scared him,’ Light thought, guilt crashing into him like a wave. Light rubbed L’s back and rocked slowly. 

“What do you wanna do, Baby?” Light asked. 

“Wanna rock,” L said, “please, Master.” 

“Sure, Baby,” Light said, glad that L was willing to ask for comfort. Light picked him up and walked over to the rocking chair. Light covered L with his weighted blanket and rocked him slowly. 

“It’s okay, Sweet Boy,” Light said, “go to sleep, Baby. I gotcha.” 

“I love you, Master,” L said, snuggling close to his Master, comfortable now that he knew nothing was going to happen yet. 

“I love you too, Sweet Boy,” Light kissed L’s forehead, “go to sleep now.” 

It did not take long for L to fall asleep, which Light was thankful for, especially after his little scare. Light stayed there for a long time, rocking his Sweet Boy back and forth. Light did not carry L back to the bed until he was sure that he was about to fall asleep. He would rather not wake up with a pain in his neck again.

“Night, Baby Boy,” Light said as he closed his eyes. 

…

Light was woken up by his phone. The young king groaned as he opened his eyes. Who the hell was calling him a three in the morning. 

“Hello,” Light answered the phone politely, though he wanted to cuss as whoever was on the other end. He looked at L, who was not bothered by the noise. ‘Thank God noises do not wake him up,’ Light thought to himself. 

“I am sorry to wake you up so early, My Lord,” Light heard Mikami’s voice on the other end of the phone, “but Korea is demanding that you meet face to face for the treaty. You might need to travel, My Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Light will need to leave, and L does not like it. He might cry.


	15. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light needs to leave.

Something was wrong. L knew that much. Light had called an emergency meeting and did not allow L to come into his office. 

"I'm sorry, Sweet Boy," Light had said, pulling L into a tight hug, "why don't you go somewhere, and I'll come to find you after the meeting."

It would not be the first time that L wandered around the castle while Light was in meetings. Many of the people at the meetings made him nervous. They looked at him like a piece of meat, and the only thing that stopped them from pouncing on him was Light. It made him feel sick to his stomach. So, it was better to go somewhere he was allowed and avoid the stares. Today, it was the game room. He was working on a puzzle, trying to ignore the anxiousness in a pit of his stomach. 

It was not working too well. 

"Hello, L," L jumped as he heard his name. He looked up to see Mina walking toward him. 

L furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. What was Mina doing here? Sure, L did not mind the woman. She was nice enough and did not push him to talk when he did not want to. But it was not Tuesday or Thursday. He only had therapy on Tuesday or Thursday.

“Hello, Ms. Mina,” L said respectfully, waving a little then looking back down at his puzzle.

“May I help you with your puzzle?” Mina asked, walking closer. 

“Uh, sure,” L said, still slightly confused. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, L stealing glances at Mina every few moments. She did not seem to notice them or that L was confused by her presence. 

“What're you doing here?” L asked. He did not mean for it to come across rude; it was a genuine question he had. Once he realized what he said could have come across as rude his eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean… I-I um. I’m sorry, I-I. I-I’ll stop talking now,” L hugged his knees and rested his chin on them, blushing slightly. 

“It’s okay, L,” Mina gave a small smile, “I understand, this is not our normal time to meet.” 

L shook his head in agreement. 

“Light told me that you might be having a hard time,” Mina told him. 

L looked down at that. It was true. All he wanted to know was what his Master was trying to hide. He remembered that slaves were not supposed to demand answers like that from their masters, but Light had never hidden anything from him and it was making him nervous. 

“Just a little nervous,” L muttered. He was not used to talking about his feelings, but he was trying to with Mina and Light. 

“Why is that,” Mina asked, picking up a puzzle piece. 

“Um, s-something’s wrong,” L said, scratching his knee nervously. 

“Why do you think that?” Mina asked. L looked down and did not answer her question. He was not sure if he could explain verbally why something was wrong. He just knew. “I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Mina told him, “I just want to know what you are thinking.” 

“I-I, uh,” L stuttered, scratching his knee again. Mina waited patiently, knowing that L sometimes had trouble organizing his thoughts and verbalizing them, especially when something was bothering him. “Master wouldn’t let me into his meeting this morning,” L muttered after a few minutes. 

“And that is unusual, yes?” Mina asked. 

L nodded, “not normal,” he muttered. And he did not like it. 

“Not to sound like a stereotypical psych,” Mina smiled, “but how is that making you feel?” 

“Nervous,” L said, “and anxious. Schedule’s all off.”

Mina nodded, knowing that L’s schedule being off made him nervous and Light behaving unusually would just make that wrose. 

“Can you pinpoint your anxiety on a one through ten scale?” Mina asked. They had talked about L’s anxiety in depth once she got him to open up, and they had gone over the rating scale before. He said that he was the least anxious (one) when he was around Light and they were relaxing or snuggling. It was still there but in the back of mind and easy to ignore. Without Light around or if he was by himself, it was at a three. Anxiety was there, closer to the forefront of his mind, but he could still function and cope with it easily. They have talked about coping strategies for when his anxiety gets worse (specifically when meeting new people). He seemed to be coping with whatever level of anxiety he was dealing with now, which was good. 

L shrugged, thinking about it for a second, “five.”

Mina nodded. That was high for L and meant that he was struggling to cope with his anxiety and needed help. “What are you doing to cope?” 

L pointed to his puzzle, which he had not stopped solving during his talk. “Distraction I guess.” 

“I would normally tell you to use this coping strategy carefully because it can be easy to distract from all negative emotions instead of confronting them and why you are feeling them. Right now, however, I think it is a good strategy to use,” Mina said. She did not add that it was because there was nothing he could do in the moment to fix it because his anxiety was related to a very specific unresolved situation, thinking that would only make L feel even more helpless. 

L nodded his understanding, turning his focus back to his puzzle. They continued to talk about a myriad of comfortable subjects- the flowers they were adding to the garden for the winter, what book L was reading, L’s favorite T.V. show. The time, thankfully, passed quickly and by time Light entered the room, L felt much less anxious.

“Thank you, Ms. Mina,” Light said to excuse the therapist. 

“Hey there, Sweet Boy,” Light said, sitting across from L. 

Light looked tense and upset. L down at his mostly finished puzzle. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but held his tongue. His Master was going to tell him what was going on if and when he wanted to. 

Light sighed, and pushed back the chair, “c’mere, Baby Boy.” 

L hopped up immediately and walked over to Light. Once Light opened his arms L sat in his lap and snuggled close, wrapping his arms around his Master. His Master held him back tightly and L melted into the touch. 

“Master?” L muttered. 

That one word held so many questions. Light did not want to answer the questions, God, he did not want to. He did not want to tell L that he had to leave that night. He did not want to see L’s reaction. He did not want to make L cry. He did not want to pack. He did not want to do anything that he needed to. He wanted to pretend that nothing had changed and he did not receive any bad news. He wanted to work in his office while L doodled or read or wandered the castle. He wanted to hold L and snuggle him. He wanted to rock L to sleep. He wanted to pretend that this was a normal day. 

Light never unwillingly traveled before. He always liked traveling even if it was for work. Light knew why this time was different. He could not bring L along with him. Light had brought his past slaves to travel with him before, but this time it was different. This time, he was going to a potentially hostile country. He was not going to risk L’s safety. As sad as he would be, it was much better than L being in danger. Plus, L was so nervous around strangers and Light would not be able to be with him constantly and he was not risking L being mistreated and perpetuating that fear. 

“I have some bad news,” Light sighed. 

L gulped nervously at the words and his stomach churned. He kept silent and waited for his Master to give the bad news. His mind ran a million miles a minute, trying to come up with what the bad news was. He tried not to think about the possibility that Light was selling him. Light was snuggling him and still acting like his Master. 

“I need to travel, Sweet Boy,” Light said. Rip it off like a bandage he thought to himself, “the president of Korea is demanding that I meet with him to solidify a treaty with him. I won’t be able to bring you with me.” 

“No!” L shouted, emotions taking over for a second before bowing his head. He should not shout at his Master or tell him no, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Sweet Boy,” Light told him, holding him tighter, “it’s okay, I understand. I don’t want to go either,” but he had to. 

L did not know what to say. He did not want his Master to go anywhere, of course, but he knew that Light did not have a choice. So, neither did he. 

“When?” L asked, trying to keep away the tears. He did not want to make Light feel more guilty that he already did. 

“At six tonight,” Light answered. 

L nodded with a tiny sniffle. 

“It’s okay, Baby,” Light said, kissing the top of L’s head and holding him tightly, “everything’s going to be okay. It’ll only be a couple of weeks and I’ll be back.” 

“Promise?” L said, looking up at Light with pleading eyes. 

Light smiled, “of course I promise.”

L nodded. 

“I also promise to call as much as possible and be available as much as possible. So, please don’t be sad,” Light said. 

“I am sad,” L pouted.

Light sighed, “I know, I guess it’s unfair to ask you not to feel a certain way. How about this, we can snuggle as long as possible before I have to pack and leave. Then, when I get back, I’ll be all yours, okay.” 

“Okay,” L nodded. 

“Plus, you have people here,” Light said. 

“Sayu and Naomi,” L said. 

“Good boy,” Light smiled, happy that he knew of the people he could go to if he became too upset. 

“Master?” L asked after a few minutes of not talking. 

“Yes, Sweet Boy,” Light answered. 

“May I finish my puzzle, please?” L asked. 

“Yes, you can finish your puzzle,” Light said, keeping his hands wrapped around L’s waist as he moved to look at his puzzle. L did not protest the contact, needing it now that he knew that he would not get it for a couple weeks. 

…

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, L repeated to himself over and over as Light kissed him on the cheek one last time. He was saying goodbye to him, Sayu, and Naomi. He had given L rules to follow while he was gone earlier (they were all the same, Light just added a few ‘take care of yourself’ rules). 

“I’ll be back soon,” Light said, looking at L. 

L looked down, feeling his lower lip start to tremble. He held in the tears as long as he could, but when he heard the door close, he could not hold back a couple of tears from streaming down his face. 

“L,” he heard Sayu say. Her voice was sympathetic, and she reached out to touch him. L felt like a jerk when he leaned away from the touch and turned to walk away. 

“I wanna be alone,” L muttered, starting to walk away. He was not sure how true that was, but he did not want to cry in front of anyone that was not his Master. 

“L,” L heard Sayu call out, but did not hear footsteps follow him. Naomi must have signaled for her not to follow him, which he was grateful for. 

L forced himself to walk to his and Light’s room and not run like he wanted to. He closed and locked the door once he entered, and ran to the bed to cover himself with his weighted blanket. The pressure comforted him. L felt sadness grow in his chest and tears burned the back of his eyes. L sniffled as tears streamed down his face. 

It would be okay, L knew that. His Master would come back in a couple of weeks and everything would be okay. This would not last forever. 

But, right now, L gave into his tears and allowed himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, L's gonna be better next chapter with a little help from Naomi. These next few chapters are going to be fun to write because there is going to be a little bit a sassy L and slight misbehavior from L. Think about what a really well behaved teenager would do if their parents leave home for a week. Things that Light would be more amused by if he learned about them than anything else. 
> 
> Also, side note, I began my semester a couple of weeks ago and I have this one class that is sucking up all of my time. Luckily it is only an eight week class, but for now, I'm probably only going to be able to update once a week on one of my stories if that.


	16. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi comforts L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to inform you all that I am not dead and have not abandoned this fic.

L did not know how long he laid there under his weighted blanket, but he eventually ran out of tears. Honestly, he hated crying, but L knew that he did it alot. He did not used to do it so much. It used to take a lot to make him cry when he was a teenager, though sometimes bullies figured out how to. When he was first sold to Beyond and after everything he went through before that (L shivered as he thought of that) it was easy to make him cry. He missed everything from his old life but knew that there was no way that he could go back to it. If he could go back to it, he would have tried harder to escape. He was smart enough to escape, but he had nothing to go back to. Eventually, he got used to Beyond’s harsh and abusive ways. He got accustomed to being used and beaten. He got used to being yelled at and tied down. L did not like it. He hated it, but he learned not to complain. Then, it became harder to make L cry again. L had felt dead and numb on the inside. It was hard to make a dead man, or at least a man that felt that way, cry. He only cried when a punishment got too painful or if Beyond somehow broke him without hurting him physically. 

Now, he knew that if Light even raised his voice at him, he would break down into sobs. L looked back on a few weeks ago when Light put him in a short timeout for not listening. Of course, he was anxious and fearful that Light was going to sell him at the time (that fear still nagged him from time to time), but he broke down. Even during the storm on that first night home and when Light threatened to spank him earlier that day he cried. Both of them were his biggest fears. L was (still is) fearful of punishment. It reminded him of Beyond and just the thought of Beyond sent a shiver down his spine. He did not want to get hurt. Storms used to be a source of comfort for him, but now the raindrops sounded like bootsteps and thunder sounded like the gunshots that stole his old life away from him. Then, Light was there to comfort him. That was not something that he was used to after a punishment or if an outside force scared him. Most of the time after a punishment all Beyond did was clean him up. That was because he did not want a dirty, bloody, or soiled slave. Beyond never comforted or held him. Beyond would laugh at him if something scared him and just made everything more scary. Light was so different from Beyond and it made him able to feel something. It made him feel human, not a numb object. It made him feel both good things (the amount of times he let himself laugh or smile these past few months was more than it had ever been) and bad things. Dr. Mina explained that it was okay for him to cry and that it was good that he cried if he were scared or hurt. She explained that it was only human and natural. She also explained that it helped him process through trauma, especially since he only cried typically after a nightmare, during a flashback or panic attack, or (sometimes) during therapy. Even knowing this, he still did not like crying and hoped for a day where he did not cry so much. 

Today was not that day, however, and L was not sure when that day would come. He already missed his Master so much and he was not even gone one day. L knew that he would be sensitive these next couple of weeks, though he would try not to be. He would still be good and try and keep his mind off of everything as much as possible like Light told him to.

Maybe he should go try and find Sayu or Naomi. They would help him keep his mind off of everything. But everything was so nice in his Master’s room, everything was comfortable and familiar. If he stepped out of this room it would all suddenly become too real. Here, at least he could pretend that he Master was still there. It was rare that he hung out in the bedroom without his Master, but it had happened a couple of times. He could pretend, at least for a little bit. 

That little bit was shattered just a few minutes later when he heard a knock on the door. In the back of his mind, L considered ignoring it, but that would be rude. With that thought, L forced himself out of bed and stood up. He knew that only two people would be knocking on the door, but he still opened it up hesitantly. He was relieved to see that it was just Naomi. 

“Hello, Ms. Naomi,” L greeted quietly and politely, looking down at the floor. 

Naomi gave him a kind smile. She wanted to ask how she was doing, the redness around his eyes was answer enough. She felt so bad for him. She knew that he would get through Light being gone and that Light’s business trip would only last a couple of weeks, but Light’s favorite nickname for L was right. L was a very sweet young man and did not deserve to go through as much as he had in his short life. 

“Hello, L,” Naomi replied, “dinner is ready, Sayu and I would like for you to join us.” 

L gave a small, shy smile. He knew what Naomi was trying to do, and he was grateful for it, “thank you, Ms. Naomi, I would enjoy that.” 

“Then lets go,” Naomi said, stepping out of the way so that L could leave his room. 

L hesitated a second. It was not that he did not want to go have dinner with Naomi and Sayu because he did. It was just that it would be so different. Light would not be there. That meant that there would be no one to feed him or hold his hand or whisper jokes into his ear. This meal would be so different than any of the meals that he had in the castle. L did not deal with different too well, especially when normal was so good. L took a deep breath and stepped out of his Master’s room. He could deal with different for a little bit. At least he thought he could. 

L did not notice when tears started to build in his eyes again, but Naomi did. She did the only thing that she could think of. She knew that she would not be as comforting as Light, but she needed to try. 

“L?” Naomi asked. 

L made a noise of inquiry and stopped mid-step to look at her. 

“Can I give you a hug?” she asked. Of course, she would respect whatever he said, but she thought that it would be the best way to comfort him. 

L hesitated a second before nodding. Light and Sayu were the only ones that hugged him but he would be lying if he said that he did not need it right now. 

Naomi gave him a grateful smile and pulled him close, both arms resting on his upper back as she held him tightly. L’s arms stayed uselessly at his sides for a few seconds. He was not expecting the hug to last this long, but he did not complain. He eventually lifted his arms to hug her back. L then turned his head into her shoulder. 

“I-Is this okay?” L asked uncertainty leaking into his tone. 

“Yes, L, you are fine,” Naomi reassured. 

“Thank you, Ms. Naomi,” L said as they broke apart a few seconds later. He wiped away his leftover tears. 

“You’re welcome,” Naomi replied, “now lets go eat.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” L nodded. For once, Naomi did not correct him on calling her ‘ma’am.’

…

Beyond sighed as he sat down at his desk. He just got done punishing his new slave. Training new slaves could be such an exhausting endeavor. It was always worth it when they broke and they always broke. Even ones like his strong little L. 

Beyond could admit to himself that he had no idea what drew him to the new slave at first. He typically did not like brand new slaves that were that old. They were harder to train and break than the other slaves. But, Beyond had known that L would break so deliciously. And he did. L was never boring, even when he would go limp as they were having sex he did it in such a beautiful way. 

L also cried in such a marvelous manner. He would try and be quiet at first, but Beyond would eventually get him to sob. Once he started sobbing, he would cry for a very long time. Once, L cried for nearly two hours. While Beyond did not remember what caused that bout of sobs (it got so hard to make him cry at some point) he enjoyed every second of it. 

Beyond was not lying when he said that L was his and always would be. L was only his. He was not planning on letting him go forever. This was just another little trick. 

Then, L had to go and get sold to the Lord. That made everything slightly more difficult with the secure castle and all that, but he was already working on that. Not even the Lord could have his L.

“Don’t worry, my little L,” Beyond said to the empty room with a sick smile playing on his face, “you will be back with your Master soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Beyond, it's about time that I introduced you. Ya creep.
> 
> Next chapter, L and Light talk over video chat and possibly some other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept prompts for when they start having sex. It's going to go slow for now though.


End file.
